The College Years
by Leela's Back
Summary: The Rival schools gang have grown up and it's off to College...for most. (Repost with some changes, with a added new chapter).
1. Default Chapter

* * *

"The time has come for us to put away our childish ways and become men and women of the  
world, this is only the ending of one chapter of our lives as we all move on to bigger and better  
things…So what do you think of that is it too…"  
"…Corny? Yeah I'd say it's corny" answered Batsu as he continued to stuff his face with  
food moving his chopsticks as fast as he could move them.  
He and Kyouske were sitting outside under a tree on the Taiyo high school grounds, they were both  
eating there lunch and discussing there plains for graduation that was coming up in about a few  
weeks and Kyosuke was working on his speech to the whole student body, because he was the  
valedictorian for this years graduating class at Taiyo, and he was very nervous.  
"Look Kyosuke every thing that you are saying has been said and done man, I'm not trying  
to be rude but it's boring." Continued Batsu as he took a brief moment from stuffing his face to  
speak.  
"Boring? Are you sure?"  
"Yeah man, what; you need is…is…"  
"What?"  
"…Something that will give the student body to remember you by…I mean say something  
that they would never see coming, something that they would never hear come out of your  
mouth…Something like…"  
"…How about a little song and dance" interrupted a cheerful familiar female voice.  
When Batsu and Kyosuke heard it they both looked up and saw to there surprise Hinata standing  
over them with a smile on her face.  
"Hinata hey what's up" spoke Batsu as he stared Hinata up and  
down. 

Over the years at Tayio Hinata has been going threw many changes  
physical as well as mental, she has now changed from the cheerful skinny little girl that she once  
was to a beautiful and physically more develop young woman that she is today. Hinata grew her hair out and she wears it now in a long pony tale and her shape has develop into more of a  
woman's shape now, her breast are much bigger and her legs are longer, to put it bluntly she has become very attractive she's not just cute anymore she's out right sexy, and Batsu has notice this change in her, and he likes it. Unfortunately Hinata does not give him the time of day since she has gone threw this change.

"Hey guys" answered Hinata  
"A little song and Dance?" spoke Kyouske  
"Yeah! Why not" laughed Hinata  
"Give me a break Hina, I'm into making a fool out of myself"  
"Well whatever do what you like but I think it's a good idea"  
answered Hinata and with that she took a seat between her two friends.  
"Yeah you would" answered Kyouskue as he then just began to get  
back to work on his speech.  
"So Hinata what do you have plan after graduation?" asked Batsu as  
he inched up closer to her.  
"Well I'm not sure, I think I'll just have a really fun summer"  
"What? You mean you haven't applied to any colleges yet?" spoke  
Batsu with much surprise in his voice.  
"Of course I have and I have been accepted to a few but I just don't  
know which one to go to yet, that's all I'm saying….so what about you Batsu"  
"Well like you said this should be one hell of a summer, I think I'll  
ride it out and see what happens too…who knows maybe you and I could um…get closer" spoke  
Batsu trying his best to sound sexy.  
"Lets not… and say we did" answered Hinata as she slowly inched  
away from him and caused Batsu to fall on his face.  
"Now that was smooth Batsu! Maybe I should do that f or my  
speech … I mean no one would ever see it coming" laughed Kyouskue and with that Hinata also  
joined him in the laughter.

* * *

"… I can not believe this, Oh my God, this is not real?"  
…Dear applicant we have received and looked over your resent  
application to this University and we are very happy to announce that you have been accepted, congratulations and we welcome you to the University of London, where we hope that all your academic dreams will be fulfilled…

"Oh my God! This is really happening! I'm going to London to  
study abroad!" yelled Yurika as she sat by a near by fountain on the Sejjun high school grounds reading her acceptance letter to the University of London, where she wishes to study music and the fine arts. As Yurika stared at the letter she felt a few tears fall down her face, she could not believe that is was happening to her, all that hard work and practice really paid off, and now she was one step closer to fulfilling her dreams to become a musician and a composer.

"This is too good to be true, I…I…I'm so happy" spoke Yurika as  
joy flowed all threw her body. "I have got to tell someone" she continued and with that she picked up her books and headed inside the school to look for someone she knew to tell them the good news. As she ran threw the hall of the school many of the students stared at her with surprise and shock, because seeing Yurika running threw the halls with a huge smile on her face was very uncharacteristic, and yet they were witnessing it.

"Hey what's the rush!" yelled a familiar voice  
And with that Yurika stopped running and turned around.

"Zaki!"

"Yeah that's me, now what's going on you seem like you're the  
happiest person in the world, did you get laided last night or something?"

"No, even better!"

"Well what could be better than…"

"…Zaki I got accepted to the University of London!" blurted out  
Yurika as she grabbed on to her taller friend and hugged her with all her might. Zaki was taken a back by this action, she didn't know what to do or say by the fact that Yurika had been accepted  
and the fact that she was hugging her in the middle of that hallway and other girls were staring.

"Tha tha that's great Yurika…let me go….I'm really happy for  
you….let me go…congratulations…oh and did I mention let me go damn it!" answered Zaki and Yurika finally let go of her grip of her. The two friends were now just standing in the hallway facing each other.

"Sorry about that, I got a little carried away" spoke and embarrassed  
Yurika

"Yeah I can see that; but anyway; for real I'm happy for you, you  
worked hard over the years and it paid off, I'm proud of you Yurika"  
"Thank you Zaki. Hearing that from you really means a lot to me"  
There was brief moment of silence as the two friends soaked up the sentimental moment.  
"I'm really going to miss you Yurika" finally spoke Zaki  
"Oh yeah I almost forgot about that part…I will be leaving…I..I'll  
miss you guys too, you're my family" spoke Yurika with trembles in her voice and before she  
knew it she was grabbing on to Zaki once again in a fierce embrace.  
…Oh give me a break…again with the hugging? Thought Zaki to  
herself.

* * *

"I don't know what I'm going to do, damn it! There is not enough  
time in the whole world to get all this shit done Argh!"  
"Calm down Ran it's not the end of the world…just a final" spoke  
Iichno in a calm and nonchalant voice as they sat in a booth in a near by burger place. They went there after school to eat and to study because at Tayio the seniors got a half a day to prepare for the finals that were coming up. And Ran was stressing big time over all the studding that she needed to do, and the fact that she still hadn't heard back from and of the colleges that she applied to. As Ran  
stared threw the thick textbook and pulling at her hair at the same time Iichino just ignored it and calmly at her hamburger.

"You know Iichno, it amazes me that you are like; so chillin right  
now" spoke Ran as she finally looked up from her textbook out of frustration.  
"Yeah well Ran it's called not waiting for the last minute to study"  
"I didn't wait the last minute, it's just that I couldn't concentrate for  
a while because of all this added stress, I mean we are planning for the rest of our lives…that  
and…" spoke Ran as she stopped talking and looked a little sad.  
"Ran what's wrong? Are you okay?"  
"Well…it's …"  
"What? Come on you can tell me"  
"It's Roberto…" spoke Ran as she began to drift off in thought.  
"What's wrong? What about him?"  
"Well he might be getting drafted into the pros and…"  
"…Oh I see"  
"Yeah, he's going to leave me" spoke Ran with trembling voice.  
"Well have you guys talked about it?"  
"..No, not really"  
"Why not:"  
"Because every time he tries to bring it up I change the subject… I  
mean it just hurts too much"  
"Well maybe he's willing to continue the relationship"  
"I don't think so Iichino , I mean why would he, I mean he will be  
around all of these gorgeous groupie girls that actually like soccer and know the game, I mean why would he want me?" Spoke Ran and when she said that tears began to fall down her face.  
"Oh Ran don't cry" spoke Iichino as she handed ran a napkin to  
wipe her face while looking away.  
"I can't help it, he's leaving me and…I..I…" continued Ran as she  
was now fully crying.  
"Ran please stop crying…your going to make me start crying if you  
don't stop"  
"…But I'm in love with him, you have no idea how happy he makes  
me, I really feel that we were meant for each other."  
"Well do you think he feels the same way"  
"I don't know …I mean he says he loves me but…"  
"…well there you go, If Roberto loves you he is not going to let you  
go…ok…now cheer up"  
And with that said Ran took a deep breath and whipped her tears away.  
"your right Iichino"  
"Yeah it's not that bad, why don't you just talk to him about it  
okay"  
"Okay yeah your right, I will talk to Roberto …and if it's meant to  
be it will be right"  
"Right"  
"Okay cool" spoke Ran as she put on a fake smile on her face.  
"Great now let's get back to studding shall we"  
"Right"

* * *

"Damn it you play too much!" yelled Natsu as she picked up her  
books from the ground after someone was pushed into her and knocking her books out of her hand.  
"Look I said I was sorry Natsu" explained Shoma as he scratched  
the back of his head out of embarrassment. He and Roberto were playing around and Roberto pushed him and accidentally causing him to fall into Natsu.  
"Here let me help you pick those up" offered Shoma  
"No…look just leave me alone okay" snapped Natsu  
"Hey Natsu what's up? you seem tense" asked Roberto as the three  
friends stood outside of the Gorin high school gates.  
" It's nothing I'm just tired that's all" explain Natsu as she now had  
her books in her hand and the three friends began to walk home once again.  
"Yeah I know what you mean, my coach worked me to death today  
at practice" spoke Roberto  
"Well he would ,I mean come on your there star" spoke Natsu  
dryly. When Natsu said that Shoma looked up at her, over the years Natsu and Shoma had always had a  
unusual relationship, it was kind of a love hate thing. There friendship as always been strong, but in the last two years of there high school years it seems like there love and hidden passions for one another were growing tremendously. And as he stared at her he couldn't help but feel his love for her sour he loved her and he felt that it was high time he told her.  
As the trio walked on Natsu was uncharacteristically quite. She then  
looked over at Shoma who was now talking to Roberto about something, she didn't know what they were talking about nor did she care, all she knows is that she has been feeling torn and depressed lately about everything in her life lately. Natsu has been doing some secret soul  
searching in the past few months and she felt like she has lost her passion and love of volley ball, it just didn't mean that much to her anymore. And everyone expected to her focus on that, and because she was so good Nastu was given a full scholarship to go the Gorin University, but she didn't want to do that , she had other things in mind that no one knew. No one seem to notice.

ButNatsu had changed she has become more feminine, Nastu grew her hair out to a medium length bob hair style and she even has started to wear a little make up, not much just a little lipstick here and a little eye liner there, even her clothing and demeanor has changed, in a single year Natsu changed from loud mouth tomboy to a assertive and tactful young woman. She kept more to herself now and while she was still a tomboy at heart and the way she played sports and her fighting skills the way she dressed now was more sexy and feminine. So of course if this changed, what she wanted to do in life would only naturally change as well, and what Natsu wanted to do more than anything now,  
was to go to culinary school and become a great chief or a cook and maybe some day open her own restaurant or sell books of her recipes. But she couldn't tell anyone that, she felt like they would either be disappointed in her or laugh and she didn't need either of that right now.

* * *

'I can't believe that this is almost the end… and I still haven't made  
up my mind. I don't know if I want to go to college or to just get a job…I mean college is really expensive and I have no idea what I would major in anyway. I looked at tons of catalogs and therewas nothing in them that interested me, I mean I don't want to be a math major or engineering or be into fine arts or anything, I mean I'm not good at anything. And just look at everyone they seem so happy about their acceptance letters and their awesome futures …what the hell do I have to look forward to? Work at Macdonald's for the rest of my life? This shit sucks… '

thought Akira as she walked on the sejjun school grounds and heading back to her dorm room, she had been thinking about this all day ever since Yurika told her the good news about her going off to London to study music. Akira continued to walk with her head down and thought about this, she had no idea what she wanted to do with her life, the only thing that she felt she was any good at was fixing  
motorcycles and martial arts, so why would she go to college, this fact went around in her head over and over again.

"Yo Akira" called out a familiar voice  
Akira turned around and to her surprise she saw Zaki standing behind her without her mask on and a smirk on her face.

"Oh hey girl what's up" spoke Akira trying not to make her  
depression obvious. Zaki then walks up to her.

"Not a damn thing just finals…So what's up with you I haven't  
seen you all day" spoke Zaki as the two friends began to walk.

"Nothing …just the same as you studding for finals but I don't  
know why I bother" spoke Akira as they both walked to a cherry blossom tree and decided to sit under it. It was around 6:00pm and the campus was very quite because all the students were in there dorms studding and the sun was going down and the beautiful colors of sky's twilight kind of comforted Akira a little. As her and Zaki sat under the tree and starting at the setting sun and the sky Akira begin to talk softly.

"What's the point Zaki?"  
"What do you mean?" asked Zaki as she looked over at her friend.  
Akira was staring up at the sky but her face looked extremely troubled.  
"Akira? What's wrong?" continued Zaki as she notice that Akira  
did not answer her.

"I…I …feel like I don't have much of a future, I mean everyone is  
going off to college and making there dreams come true while I'll be stuck here and …"  
"…Akira let me ask you something, do you want to go to college?"

"To be honest no not really…I just don't think it's for me"

"Why "

"Because all the things that people go to college for, I don't want to  
do that in life I won't enjoy it, yeah that money would be good if a became something like a doctor or lawyer or something but I just don't feel like it would make me happy"

"So what you're saying is, you feel that going to college wouldn't  
help you to fulfill any of your dreams or goals in life"  
"Right"  
"So what do you want to do?"  
" I don't know Zaki…I'm not good at anything"  
" I didn't ask you what you were good at …I asked you what you  
were good at I asked you what did you want to do? What are your dreams?"  
"I don't have any"  
"Don't lie to me" spoke Zaki sternly Akira looked at Zaki's face  
and saw that she was serious.  
"Ok…Um I want to work with my hands"  
"Meaning what?"  
"I don't know …I like to repair things… I like cars and  
motorcycles, I like to race them as well as fix them  
"So why don't you do that? I mean you already have the skills  
Akira. Why don't you go to like a trade or a technical school to just become certified…"  
"Do you think I should Zaki… I mean it's not as respected and  
exciting as going off to college and studying abroad like Yurika is doing"

"Why are you comparing your life and dreams to Yurika? Akira  
look; we all have different dreams and things that we are good at. Yurika is good in the performing arts, she can play and write music and she has perfect pitch when it comes to singing, while I can't even hum on key. I would have to be stupid to think that I could become a famous singer, on the other hand I enjoy writing and I love philosophy, these are the things that make me happy. I would rather do any of those things than to do what Yurika is doing, because that is not what I have a passion and a drive for. Akira what I am trying to say is who cares what people think, you have to live for you and do what is going to make you happy and make your life more enjoyable for thelong run"

When Zaki said that Akira was silent for a few minutes to try and let that all sink in.

"Well Akira I gotta get going, let me know what you plan on doing  
okay." And with that Zaki stood up from her seat from under the tree and headed back to the  
dorms. Leaving Akira to ponder on what she just said.

* * *

"Yeah I'd like two large pizza's with extra cheese, chicken,  
sausage, anchovies, and pineapple on one, and…um hold on a sec man…" spoke Edge as he put thepizza man on hold on the phone. "Yo, Gan what do you and Daigo want on the other pizza?"  
continued Edge as he directed his question to his two friends who were on the couch watching TV,while Edge was is in the other room on the phone.

"Um …how about pepperoni, onions, and hamburger" Stated Gan  
back to Edge.  
"Is that cool with you Daigo?" asked Edge  
"Yeah that's fine" answered Daigo.  
Edge then repeated this to the pizza man and hung up the phone.  
"Hey the pizza should be here in about 45 minutes" spoke Edge as  
he got off the phone and began to walk in the living room with his friends.  
"So shouldn't you guys be studying right now" spoke Daigo as he  
flicked the channels on the TV with the remote.  
"Studying? For what?" spoke Edge as he flopped on the couch and  
kicked his feet up on the coffee table.  
"Finals maybe" answered Daigo  
When Daigo said that Edge and Gan looked at each other for second, and then began to laugh as  
hard as they could.  
"Fi…fi..Finals!" laughed Gan historically  
"Man Daigo we ain't studying for that shit" spoke Edge after he  
calm down from his laughter.  
"I see" simply spoke Daigo  
"Boss you gotta understand, what, would be the point? Me and  
Edge are not going to college or anything"  
"Yeah Daigo, look at us, do we really look like we would amount to  
anything? Shit man that would just be a waste of money…" continued Edge  
"Yeah and that is if we even get excepted to one, and I don't think  
they would let me or Edge into one with that grades that we have" explained Gan in between  
laughter.  
"You could at least try" spoke Daigo  
"Whatever" was the only thing that Edge said as he got up from the  
couch and walked into the other room.  
"Yo Edge where you going?" asked Gan  
"I'm going to piss…why? Do you wanna watch?" stated Edge in a  
very rude and sarcastic voice.  
"Shut the fuck up!" yelled Gan  
"Hey you shut the fuck up, you damn queer!" yelled Edge from the  
bathroom.  
"So you guys ain't going to college huh?" stated Daigo  
"Nope…I can't say that, that was in my plans" spoke Edge from the  
bathroom.  
"Then what do you guys plan on doing for the rest of your lives?"  
"Well Boss I'm taking over the family business at the restaurant"  
spoke Gan.  
Okay …and what about you Edge" asked Daigo  
"What the fuck is this? 50 damn questions!" yelled a frustrated  
Edge as he flushed the toilet and walked back out in the living room.  
"Wait hold up!…who the hell are you raising your voice at Edge?"  
stated Daigo sternly.  
Edge didn't say anything back only sucked his teeth and took a seat back on the couch.  
"Look watch your mouth, I don' t care if this is your apartment  
Edge! You will not talk to me like that!" corrected Daigo sternly

Edge said nothing, he just slightly rolled his eyes like he didn't care about what Daigo was saying, but the truth was he did care.  
Edge has been living on his own for a whole year now in this  
apartment. His father kicked him out of his house one night after getting into a terrible verbal and somewhat physical fight with him, and he hasn't been back to live there ever since. Edge was able to get small jobs here and there and while using the money that he saved from many of the street fights that he been in to get the apartment and furnish it. He lived with Daigo for a small bit before he was able to save up enough money to get his place. He still is into the underground street fighting thing, but his means of money comes from something else now, something that is more profitable, but only a few people know what he does, and he is sitting with them now. Only Daigo and Gan knows what Edge does now to get money not even his girl friend Zaki knows, and he likes it like that because he is a very private person.  
The things that Daigo was saying about college was getting to him even though he would never admit it, because even though Edge is making good money now with  
his secret career it won't last forever, and he don't know how much longer he will be able to keep Zaki if they are on two different intellectual wave lengths, because Zaki has already been accepted and will be attending college in the fall under the double major of Literature and Philosophy. And while he was happy for her it kind of worried him because he didn't want to lose her.

"Yo Edge! Edge!" yelled Gan

"What!" yelled Edge as he was snapped out of his deep thoughts.

"Dude someone is at the door" answered Gan

"Oh" and with that Edge stood and walked over to the door, and  
answered it.

"Yo! Pizza's here!" yelled Edge back at Gan and Daigo.


	2. Chapter 2

"So How did it go?" asked Iichino as she walked with Ran and Hinata out of the school.  
They all had just Finnish taking an exam and Iichino was asking Ran how she thought she did,  
because the whole night before Ran was panicking in the whole time in there study group.  
"I don't know how I did, I…I can't remember" spoke Ran in a daze like state.  
"Oh Ran the exam was so not that bad." Stated Hinata  
"Oh yeah, that is easy for you to say Hina, you have already heard from and got accepted to the  
colleges that you have applied to!" snapped Ran.  
Hinata didn't know what to say so she remained silent.  
"Ran give me a break…your drama is getting too much for me" spoke Iichino  
"Oh yeah sure call it drama, act like I'm over reacting…"answered Ran hysterically  
"You are!" yelled Iichino and Hinata at the same time.  
The three girls continued to walk on in silence for a while. When Ran decided to speak.  
"Look you guys I am super sorry, I like just have so much stress in my life right now"  
"Ran I understand this whole college thing is a lot of pressure" spoke Hinata  
"Yeah it is…but it's not just that Hinata" added Ran  
"What do you mean?" asked Hinata  
"Ran is upset about Roberto Hina" added Iichino  
"Why?"  
"Because he may be going pro after high school, there are lots of those talent sports agents after  
him" sated Ran  
"Oh well that's great Ran, you should be happy for him…you know it couldn't happen to a more  
nicer person!" spoke Hinata in a very cheerful voice  
When she said that Ran's face dropped and Iichno just rolled her eyes as they kept walking. Hinata  
noticed the looks that she was given.  
"Um was it something I said guys?" spoke Hinata in a embarrassed voice.  
"Hinata I don't want Roberto to leave! If he leaves he leaves me! Stated a hysterical Ran.  
"oh" was all Hinata could say.  
"Yeah Hina Ran is in love with him" added Iichino

The three girls walked out of the Taiyo high school grounds and continued on there walk home, no  
sooner than they walked out of the gate Ran looked up and saw Roberto standing there out side the  
gate with a smile on his face. When she saw him she froze with shock. Hinata and Iichno noticed  
this and quickly began to comfort her while they were still a good distance from where Roberto  
was standing before she began to hyperventilate.  
"Okay Ran calm down" spoke Iichno in a very calm voice because she saw in Ran's eyes  
complete fear.  
"Wha, wha, is he …do..do…doing here!" stumbled Ran as she began to take deep stressful  
breaths of air and trying her hardest not to pass out.  
"Ran please stop your scaring us" spoke Hinata  
When Hinata said that Iichino then took Ran by the hand and made Ran face her and not Roberto  
anymore.  
"Now Ran you look and listen to me okay…you need to stop running away from this!  
Apparently Roberto is tired of the constant running and avoiding the topic too, that probably why  
he's here. Now you stop this immature display and you face this…for better or worse you  
remember that you are Ran Hibki! And you are going to live your life with or without Roberto!  
Okay have I made my self clear!" Spoke Iichno sternly  
"Ye…yes" stuttered Ran  
"Yes what?" demanded Iichino  
"Yes chair person" answered Ran  
And when she said that Iichino smiled at her and let go of her hand and gestured her toward  
Roberto, and Ran began her walk toward the still smiling Roberto who is oblivious and heard non  
of what went on.  
"Hi Roberto" spoke Ran as calm as she could  
"Hey Ran" spoke Roberto as he continued to smile at her. He just seem really happy  
just to see her and be in her presence. They haven't been spending much time together lately  
because of all the finals that both of them are taking and the all night studying and Roberto has  
been practicing a lot more after school everyday now. So the two young lovers haven't had much  
time to see each other lately in the past month, and he missed her so much. He had to see her today.  
"So…um what brings you here" asked Ran  
"Well I didn't have class ; because I wasn't scheduled for a exam today, so I thought why  
not come and meet you when you got out of school to walk you home, and to…um talk" answered  
Roberto as he softly took her hand and they both began to walk side by side and holding hands.  
"Oh well that was….um …sweet" spoke Ran nervously  
He is so going to dump me I just know it thought Ran to herself  
"Um Ran are you okay?" asked Roberto as he noticed her troubled and nervous demeanor.  
"Huh? Oh yeah yeah I'm fine…no better than fine I am great…wonderful stupendous!"  
Stated Ran with a sorrowful tone in her laugh.  
"Um…o…kay?" was all Roberto could say Ran was acting really unusual even for her and  
he didn't know why. As they walked on Ran noticed that Roberto was holding her hand a bit  
tighter than he normally did it was almost like he never wanted to let her go.  
"you know I have missed you so much Ran" finally spoke Roberto  
"Oh really?"  
"Yeah…there have been nights in this past month that I couldn't sleep because I would stay  
up and think about you, but it would be much too late for me to call your house"  
When Roberto said that Ran looked at him in shock like she couldn't believe what she was hearing.  
"Oh " was all she could say.  
They continued to walk until the two where at the park where they went to where they were  
first getting to know each other a few years back.  
"Hey Ran you remember this place?" spoke Roberto as he pointed at the swing set.  
"Yes of course I do"  
"You want to maybe chill out here for a bit and talk"  
"Um…that's okay …I mean I think we're a bit old for this Roberto"  
"What? Nah your never to old to get on the swings…isn't that what you told me back then"  
laughed Roberto  
"Well yeah but that was…"  
"…come on" interrupted Roberto as he grabbed her and they headed for the swings.  
They both sat on the exact swing that they sat on when they first met. Ran rocked in it  
slowly looking down at her feet and looking and feeling a bit depressed. While Roberto was  
oblivious and just stared strait a head like he was the happiest man in the world. Ran looked up at  
him and saw that his expression didn't have a care in the world.  
What is with him? Is he that happy to dump me? I don't get it, why is he so damn happy?  
Here I am mega depressed and Robby there is walking on clouds! Thought Ran as she looked at  
him.  
"It's a beautiful day huh" finally spoke Roberto  
"Yeah just lovely" spoke Ran with a hint of sarcasm  
When she said that Roberto looked at her and wondered what was wrong.  
"You know Ran I have something to tell you"  
"Huh? …um wha…what is it"  
"Well it's about the pros"  
"Oh really?" spoke Ran as she tried not to have a heart attack  
"Yeah…um you see…I um…" started Roberto  
"…You know what! You are right, it is a gorgeous day !I don't know why I didn't notice  
this sooner!" interrupted Ran  
"Uh…yeah you're right…but um anyway like I was saying…the pros…"  
just then Ran jumped out of the swing.  
"…You know what Roberto It's such a nice sunny day I think that I want some ice cream!  
Don't you! I mean that would really hit the spot right about now…"  
"Ran I'm trying to tell you some…"  
"…Hey why don't we get some…Ice cream I mean…um come on! You're buying"  
and with that Ran began to walk away.  
"Ran!"  
when she heard her name she froze in her stracks and turned around to see Roberto still seating  
there.  
"Ran come on! Stop interrupting me I have something really important to tell you"  
Ran just turned around and looked really sad at him. She did not want to talk about this, this didn't  
not want to hear how he would be joining the pros and leaving her. Her first and only love leaving  
her is really scaring her.  
"Ran please try and work on your attention span for me okay…this is really important…and  
we can get ice cream later okay…and yeah I'll pay…now come on seat back down.  
"But…"  
"Ran!"  
"Okay" spoke Ran in a sad whisper as she headed back to the swings and sat back down  
next to him.  
"You see Ran we have been going together for about three years now and I love you, you  
know that. And well um…this is really hard for me…um I have a chance to go pro and you know  
that, I have been giving it a lot of thought and…I want to go ahead and accept this opportunity."  
When Roberto said that Ran's heart dropped into her stomach. She was speechless she couldn't  
think of one word to say. Her whole body began to quiver she felt like crying but because she had  
been crying so much about this very thing the tears were dried up and would not fall. She felt a  
sentimental lump in her throat. Roberto and Ran stared at each other and not saying a word.  
Roberto then softly touched her cheek and caressed it softly.  
"Ran what's wrong?" spoke Roberto as he continued to caress her cheek.  
"Wrong? Oh nothing is wrong Robby…I..I…I'm happy for you. You have talent you  
deserve this. I'm just choked up with happiness for you that's all" lied Ran as tears began to fall  
down her face finally. Roberto just softly brushed them away, and kissed her softly on the lips.  
After kissing for a few moments they softly broke the kiss and stared at each other.  
"You're so beautiful" spoke Roberto  
Ran then took a deep breath and stood up.  
"Well if that's all lets get going okay" spoke Ran as more tears fell from her face. Roberto  
just looked at her he had no idea why she was crying.  
Man she must really be happy for me…thought Roberto  
"Um …Ran I'm not done… there's more"  
"More?"  
"Uh yeah come here have a seat again"  
"Um okay…but uh I don't know how much good news I can take in a day Robby" spoke  
Ran with a hint of sarcasm in her voice that Roberto was oblivious to, and she sat back down.  
"Okay Ran…I um…well it's because…damn how can I put this…"  
Oh great this is the part where he says hit the road bitch…he is so going to drop me like I'm  
nothing…why Roberto we could work threw this…thought Ran and Roberto continued to try and  
find the right words.  
"Ran I love you! Do you love me?"  
"Yes you know I do Roberto more than anything! You're my Brazilian hotty"  
When she said that Roberto laughed softly, he loved it when she called him that especially during  
lovemaking.  
I have to keep this woman I love her too much to let her go…no matter what happens I need  
her…thought Roberto as they now sat on the swing facing each other and holding hands.  
"Well Ran you know that by me being with a professional team we will be traveling around  
a lot…"  
Oh great here it comes…thought Ran  
"and I don't know about you but I don't think I would be able to take a long distance  
relationship…"  
"…But Robby we can work at this! It can work! I'm telling you…" blurted out Ran.  
"Yes I know…but Ran it's a lot of hard work and I just don't think that it would be  
wise…you see I would miss you too much…Look Ran what I'm trying to say is that I love you,  
and I need you and I want to be with you…but I can't be with you if we never see each other. And I  
would really like it if…"  
"…No Roberto don't dump me!" blurted out Ran  
When she said that Roberto was completely shocked. He had not idea where that just came from.  
"Huh?" was all he could say  
"I said don't dump me…please we can make this work…I know we can …when too people  
love each other they can make it work, all we need is Love, trust, and hard work. Please Roberto  
don't leave me!" spat out Ran  
Roberto said nothing just smirked at her and then began to laugh.  
"See that's why I love you" spoke Roberto with a cute smirk on his face.  
"Huh?" was all she said  
Roberto then took off his blue visor so that Ran could see his eyes, and he got off the  
swing and got on his knees. Ran was shocked by this.  
"Roberto? What are you doing?"  
Roberto just placed her hands in his and looked her strait in her eyes as he was on his knees  
looking up at her.  
"Ran I love you, and I don't know what I would do if you were not in my life. I need you  
and I want to take care of you. What I'm getting at is that…" just then Roberto reached into his  
pocket and took out a small box. And he Gave it to her. Ran then slowly too the box and opened it.  
And to her surprise she saw the most beautiful diamond ring in her life. The ring had one simple  
diamond in the center of it. And it seem to sparkle with a brilliant pink luster. Ran couldn't speak,  
and for a few seconds she forgot how to breath.  
"Ran will you marry me?" continued Roberto  
When Roberto said that Ran felt like she had lost her voice. She was so shocked and happy she  
didn't know what to say. Roberto just stayed where he was and waiting for a answer from her.  
Tears began to fall down Ran's face once again only this time they were truly tears of joy.  
"Oh Roberto do you mean it?" finally spoke an excited Ran as she jumped off the swing  
and into his arms and onto the ground where they laid there for a few moments in complete bliss  
and rapture. Roberto couldn't stop laughing and Ran couldn't stop the tears from falling.  
"Oh course I mean it! I love you" finally spoke Roberto between laughs  
"Well then yes, yes, YES!" yelled Ran from pure joy as they were still on the ground with  
her arms around him.  
Roberto couldn't stop laughing, and Ran couldn't stop kissing him.  
"Ran? Did you think I was going to break up with you?" ask Roberto as they both finally  
stood up off the ground.  
"Well yeah that's why I always kept on changing the subject when ever you brought up the  
pros, because I thought you were going to leave me" explained Ran  
"You are such a silly girl" Spoke Roberto with a smirk on his face and then took the ring  
she was still holding out of the box and placed it slowly on her finger.  
He then inched up closer to her and kissed her softly on the lips. Ran then threw her arms around  
his neck, and they both began to kiss and caress each other as they stood there in the park, by the  
swing set where they first realized there feelings for each other.

* * *

Else where Hinata was in her bedroom changing clothes and primping. She was trying to  
figure out the perfect outfit to wear at this study group that she was going to. Batsu was going to be  
there and she wanted to find and wear the perfect outfit that will drive him crazy. She put on these  
short blue jean shorts on that showed a lot of leg. She then put a tight short sleeve black body shirt  
on, that showed a lot of cleavage. That's right Hinata had cleavage now and she was going to flaunt  
it especially around Batsu when ever she could. Because when they were younger she had the  
biggest crush on her and he knew it, but because she looked like a littler girl back then he wasn't  
trying to give her a chance. But now that puberty has hit Hinata full blown with some to spare she  
is going to torture him with the constant reminder that he could have had her but he blew it. Hinata  
laughed to herself as she thought about it. She was now brushing threw her long brown hair when  
the phone in her room rang.  
"Hello?"  
"Yo Hinata what's up" spoke Batsu on the other line.  
When Hinata heard his voice she began to laugh.  
Well what do you know, I was just thinking about his stupid ass … thought Hinata to herself as she  
giggled over the phone.  
"Uh what's so funny?" asked a confused Batsu  
"Oh nothing I was just thinking of a joke"  
"Oh…um…well what's up?" asked Batsu sounding a bit nervous  
"I don't know? you tell me…you're the one that called… remember" spoke Hinata with  
much confidence and her attitude is completely nonchalant toward him.  
"Well look Hinata I was just thinking about you, and I was wondering if you were going to  
the study group tonight"  
"Yeah Batsu I'll be there"  
"Okay that's cool, well I guess I'll see you there then" spoke Batsu sounding like he wanted  
to talk a bit more but just didn't know how to start the conversation.  
"Yeah I guess so" answered Hinata as she wasn't really paying his voice over the phone any  
mind as she continued to brush her hair and have to phone up to her ear at the same time.  
There was a brief moment of silence over the phone.  
"Um Batsu is there anything else you want?" spoke Hinata  
"Uh yeah there is…look Hinata…I…I…"  
Just then Hinata's call waiting went off.  
"Um Batsu could you hold that thought I have another call?"  
"Yeah okay sure"  
And with that Hinata clicks over to the other line.  
"Hello?'  
"Yeah Hina" spoke Natsu on the other line  
"Oh hey Natsu what's up?"  
"Hina I need to talk to someone, I have a problem"  
"Oh Natsu is it Shoma again?"  
"No, it's more serious than that, um do you have the time to talk?"  
"Uh yeah of course, let me just get rid of Batsu on the other line okay"  
"Okay"  
Hinata then clicked back over to Batsu.  
"Um Batsu?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Look I have to go that's Natsu on the other line she really needs some help"  
"But I have something to tell you"  
"Well um… can't you just tell me at the study group tonight"  
"yeah I guess so…" spoke a disappointed Batsu but Hinata didn't seem to care.  
"Great! Well I'll see you then okay? Bye Batsu" and with that she clicked back over to  
Natsu.  
"Natsu?"  
"Yeah I'm here"  
"Cool, so anyway what's up?"  
"Well you see Hina I have a problem, I don't want to go to Gorin University"  
"What!"  
"Yeah it's not what I want to do"  
"But Natsu? You have a full scholarship to go there why wouldn't you want to go?"  
"Well…um…Hina you're my best friend right?"  
"Right"  
"So why don't you tell me what do I enjoy to do more than anything"  
"Well that's easy Natsu…you love to cook"  
"Right"  
"Oh so you mean you want to…"  
"That's right"  
"But Natsu what about Volley ball?"  
"What about it? It's not my passion anymore, I want to cook Hina, that's what I want to do  
but I'm afraid to tell my parents"  
"Oh Natsu don't worry about it, I'm sure they will understand"  
"I don't know"  
"Natsu you are worried about nothing I'm sure that they will support you in what ever you  
do"  
"So you don't think that me going to culinary school is stupid and a big mistake?"  
"No Natsu, not if that is what you really want to do, you gotta be confident in your dreams  
you know that"  
"Yeah your right, thanks Hina look I have to go, but I really needed that. See that's why  
you're my best friend"  
"Same here "  
"I'll talk to you later okay"  
"cool I have to go too bye"  
"Bye"  
Hinata then looked at the clock and saw that it was time for her to go, so she just brushed her hair  
one last time and decided to wear it down rather than put it up in a pony tail and she grabbed her  
books and headed out the door.

Moments Later Hinata found herself at Taiyo high school and walking threw the halls on  
her way the school's library where the study group was taking place. And as she walked threw the  
halls, she thought about her phone conversation with Batsu.  
I wonder what he wanted to tell me? He seemed a little…what's the word? I don't know hurt about  
something…maybe I'm being to hard on him. I mean he was never mean to me so why am I keeping  
such a grudge toward him?  
Just then Hinata was taken out of her thoughts when she got to the Library when she saw Batsu  
standing out side of library doors waiting for her.  
"Hey Hinata" spoke Batsu as he tried his hardest not to gawk at what she was wearing but it  
was very hard for him. He tried to control his wondering eyes as hard as he could but it was no  
uses, Hinata's shorts were way too short and her shirt was way too tight, and Batsu found himself  
staring. Hinata on the other hand acted like she didn't notice but she did.  
"Hi Batsu…um were you waiting for me?" asked Hinata  
"Uh …yeah I um…was" answered a nervous Batsu as he blushed uncontrollably and  
scratched the back of his head.  
"Why?" simple stated Hinata  
"Well because I um…I…"  
"…Batsu spit it out!" snapped Hinata  
"Well I was just…um here let me carry your books" stated Batsu and he quickly changed  
the subject.  
"Fine" sated Hinata dryly with a hint of rudeness. And handed him her books. And She and  
Batsu headed inside the school library.  
As they both walked into the labary Hinata in front and Batasu behind her they were quickly  
greeted by the other teens at the study group and Kyouske and Iichino were among them sitting at a  
table.  
"Hey Hina!" greeted Iichino  
"Hey Iichino"  
as the two girls greeted each other Kyousuke looked at Batsu who was still standing with Hinata's  
books in his hands. Kyouskue then quickly acted like he was sneezing while saying the words:  
"sneeze Pack mule! sneeze Lackey " Joked Kyouske  
"Hey shut up Kyouske" stated a very upset Batsu as he took his seat next to Kyouske  
while Hinata had already took her seat next to Iichino.  
Quickly the group began to study with much concentration all except Batsu. He couldn't stop  
looking at Hinata who was a few feet from him on the other side of the table. No matter how hard  
he tried to stick to his books he couldn't, every few minutes he would find himself secretly looking  
at Hinata while everyone else studied and didn't notice, not even Hinata herself noticed his stares.  
This went on for about a hour and Batsu's constant lack of concentration and frustration soon  
caught Kyouske's attention.  
"Is there a problem Batsu?" whispered Kyouske as he looked up from the book in front of  
him.  
"Yeah I um…just need some water" spoke Batsu as his voice cracked he then got up from  
his seat and walk out of the library and to the hall to the nearest water fountain. As Batsu stood  
over the water fountain and took a deep breath.  
Damn I had to get out of there…tha…tha…that…outfit… thought Batsu to himself has he  
tried to control his teen hormones. He then began to drink slowly from the water fountain.  
This is torture…man if I didn't know any better I would say that she was dressing like that  
on purpose… Damn what did I ever do to her to deserve this? Thought Batsu as he raised from the  
fountain, he then leaned up against the wall with his hands in his pockets in deep thought about  
Hinata.  
Man what happen to us me and Hinata used to be such close friends…it all started last year  
when we came back to school from the summer and she had….um …well….she came back with  
those… thought Batsu and he began to blush as he thought about how Hinata's body has changed  
and how well developed she was.  
But yeah ever sense then she has been giving me the cold shoulder and being very short  
and rude toward me. I wonder what I did to make her mad at me?  
Batsu was then taken out of his thoughts as he saw Hinata walk out of the library and right passed  
him without saying a word or even looking at him. Hinata just continued to walk down the hall  
strait a head without giving Batsu a glance or a second thought.  
"Hey um…Hinata wait up…" spoke Batsu as he caught up to her.  
When he did that Hinata just sucked her teeth at him and rolled her eyes.  
"What is it Batsu?" spoke an irritated Hinata.  
"I …um…I just want to talk to you…uh that's all" spoke Batsu, he then quickly found  
himself staring at the way Hinata looked in those shorts as she walk a head of him.  
"Damn, nice ass" said Batsu to himself under his breath.  
"What! Did you say!" yelled Hinata as she stopped walking and turned to face him with  
complete anger in her eyes.  
"Huh? What ? I uh..di..didn't say anything"  
"Yes you did! You were looking at my ass weren't you!" yelled Hinata as she then got into  
a fighting stance. And Batsu was dumfounded , he didn't ,mean to say what he said out loud. "Well  
those are fighting words Batsu! You…you..pervert!" yelled Hinata and with that she swung a  
punch toward him and Batsu quickly ducked.  
"Hey Hinata calm down, I'm sorry it's not what you think!"  
"Like hell! It's exactly what I think!" shouted Hinata as she now began to preformed kick  
and punch combos to try and hit Batsu , but she couldn't touch him he was moving too fast.  
"Hinata stop! This is stupid!" yelled a panicked stricken Batsu as he continued to duck  
Hinata's blows.  
Batsu then quickly blocked her last attack and then grabbed both of her arms in a stern grip, that  
Hinata couldn't break free from.  
"Stop it let me go Batsu!"  
"You stop it! Hinata this has gone far enough we need to talk!" spoke Batsu bluntly.  
"Talk? Talk about what? I have nothing to say to you!" stated Hinata as she finally broke  
from his grip and turned her back toward him.  
"Hinata?"  
"What ? leave me alone!"  
there was a brief moment to silence between them that seemed like to last for decades. Hinata  
just stood there with her back toward him with her arms crossed. And Batsu just stood there staring  
at her not knowing what to say.  
"Hina..Hinata"  
"What" stated Hinata as she still didn't face him  
"What happened to us? I mean we…we used to be such good friends" asked Batsu in a very  
hurtful tone. And when Hinata heard the hurt and the pain in his voice she slowly turned around  
and faced him. " I mean did I do something wrong? Something to hurt you in the past or  
something?" continued Batsu as Hinata now faced him she saw the pain and hurt written all over  
his face. He wouldn't even look at her. Batsu kept his eyes looking toward the ground, at this point  
he couldn't look at her, it hurt too much to know what his once best friend seemed to hate him.  
"Hinata I ask because it seems like I've done something really wrong to you and you've  
been kinda treating me like...well... you've been acting funny towards me"  
when Batsu said that Hinata said nothing. What could she say, she didn't know what to say.  
"I just want to know what I did… to have you change towards me. We used to be good  
friends…what happened? " continued Batsu as he now finally looked from the ground into her  
eyes. Her lovely big brown eyes that he always loved to look into.  
She's so beautiful thought Batsu to himself as they both stood there staring at each other.  
" Look Batsu I...I ...I don't know… I'm just not the same person and... " started Hinata  
finally as she gazed into his dark and mysterious eyes, she could get lost in those eye.  
Oh he is as handsome as he ever was thought Hinata to herself  
"I can see that…" stated Batsu snapping Hinata out of her thoughts  
"oh yeah? and just what do you mean by that you jerk!" yelled Hinata  
"Hey wait calm down, I only meant that I know you've grown up a lot and stuff "  
When he said that they became silent once again and Hinata took a deep breathe and began to calm  
down again.  
"Batsu look, I think it's time I told you…" started Hinata  
"tell me what?"  
"Well freshman year…I…I… had this huge crush on you ..."  
When she said that there was a brief and comfortable silence between the two, when finally  
Batsu said something.  
"You…you… had a crush on… me? "  
"…yeah…but you just didn't seem to give a damn and it was making me hate you a  
little!"  
"I didn't know..."  
"Yeah whatever" spoke Hinata in disbelief as she rolled her eyes at him  
"no really I didn't know, I just thought you were the touchy feely kind of girl…and wait what do  
you mean you hate me" asked Batsu sounding really hurt at that thought  
"well okay maybe hate is a strong word…I don't hate you but I do dislike you because of  
how you ignored me… I mean you were kind of rude to me back then "  
"Look Hinata you're my best friend. I don't; want to fight with you I just want us to go back  
tot he way we were, when you weren't mad at me. What can I say I was stupid"  
"yes you were stupid!" starts Hinata but she then stops because she notices that Batsu is no  
longer looking at her face anymore. "…and things will never be back to the way they were, because  
you can't stop gawking at my tits! can you?...jerk!" continues a angry Hinata.  
"Huh! What are you talking about? I am not gawking at your tits!"  
Hinata just looks at him with her arm crossed.  
Batsu then quickly saw that she was not buying it and has caught him in the act.

"Ok so I looked a few times , but come on I'm not here trying to talk to you because you  
have nice tits. Come on how low do you think I am "  
There was silence between them once again. Neither one of them knew what to say. They  
were both feeling so many mixed emotions that neither one of them are in touch with.

"Look some where a long the lines I really messed up okay. And I know I musta really hurt  
you. Hinata I'm really sorry and you gotta know that I never wanted to hurt you okay. So how  
about we start fresh" Finally spoke Batsu  
"Well…" started Hinata as she began to give what he was saying thought  
"Come on Hinata we need to stop this nonsense…it's gone too far"  
"…Batsu why do you care anyway?"  
"I've always cared. Hinata you're my friend I care about you, even if most of the time I've  
acted like a jerk…Hina-chan I am sorry" spoke Batsu with the most sincere voice as he looked at  
Hinata strait in the eye.  
And that was all it took Hinata couldn't take it anymore as tears began to fall down her  
face. The fact that her and Batsu's friendship had been suffering for the past 2 years was really  
hurting her even thought she acted like she didn't cared, it was all just a front. Hinata loved him  
and the way that she feels now she thinks that she always will.  
"Oh Batsu!" was all she could say as the tears rolled down her face one by one and more  
and more, Hinata then jumped and wrapped her arms around Batsu's neck and hugged him. When  
she did that it startled Batsu a bit because he wasn't used to this behavior anymore. It had been so  
long sense she had showed him any type of physical emotion. Batsu then slowly crept his arms  
around her small and trembling body. Hinata's silent tears have now turned into full-blown sobs  
now at this point.  
"Hey…Hina it's okay…calm down…so what do you say? Are we friends again?" stated  
Batsu as he held her all a while trying to comfort her.  
"Yes Batsu, and I'm sorry I've been such a jerk" cried Hinata as she burred her face into his  
chest.  
"Hinata…I'm sorry too…for everything…"  
and with that Batsu lifted up Hinata fragile face with his hand and brushed away the tears  
as he stared into her eyes. The two teen were completely silent as they stared at each other in the  
empty school hallway. Hinata was trembling because she was face to face and in the arms of the  
boy, now a man that she always loved. Batsu then inched slowly toward her until their lips  
passionately locked. This startled Hinata at first, but not in a bad way. She had waited for this  
moment for years, and the thought of that made her enjoy her first kiss even more…the fact that  
she was kissing the man she loved. Hinata moaned lightly at Batsu's touch as he then began to  
give her butterfly kisses that traveled from her lips to her cheek to her neck. Batsu then slowly  
pressed her up against the lockers that were in the hall that allowed him to press his body against  
hers. He felt how her full perky breast pressed against his masculine and muscular chest. Oh how  
he wanted to rip that flimsy fabric that she called a shirt off. As Batsu continued to kiss her softly  
on the neck he began to whisper in her ear.  
"I have wanted you for such a long time…" whisper Batsu in a very aroused and sexually  
frustrated voice.  
"Me…too" answered Hinata between gasps and moans of pure pleasure.  
When Batsu heard her sexy voice whisper that in his ear he felt his already hard member  
become harder and it began to ache and throb with desire for her. Batsu and Hinata were now  
kissing and touching each other all over with nothing holding them back any longer. Batsu began to  
roughly grope and squeeze her voluptuous tits as they continued to kiss passionately on the lips  
while there tongues were meeting each other for the first time and hopefully not for the last time.  
Their moans filled the deserted hallway with the echoes of ecstasy. Batsu didn't know how much  
more of this he could take. He wanted her so bad, as his throbbing hard rod pressed up against her  
leg he decided to lift her up by her waist and wrapped her legs around him as he still had her  
pressed up against the locker. As the two teens continued to make out they lost all track of time, it  
didn't matter to them, Batsu and Hinata were in there own world now.  
"I …I love you Batsu…I always have and I always will…" spoke Hinata as a tear fell down  
her face.  
"I…I love you too Hinata…and I will never hurt you like that ever again…" and with that  
they continued to kiss and enjoy each other's touch. All the pain and all the frustration of both of  
them was now being released and channeled into a intense wave of erotic bliss. And Hinata has  
finally gotten her prince charming, this was truly the start of a summer that neither one of them  
would ever forget.


	3. chapter 3

_"…Paradise, there is no Paradise, always wanting what you can't have, and always searching for things that aren't there. Paradise, there is no such thing, living a million lies, and feeling a million pains, a pain so corrupt that one so young  
and pure should never taste. A pain so excruciating that one would willing except demise instead of endure it. Paradise is a lie; A fabrication that I will not longer search for or live for. Truth is misfortune, it is no longer running from your problems of desolation. Truth is hate and love. Truth is good and evil. And paradise only exist outside of such things… which in turn is  
truth… and that is why it is a lie. Paradise, there is no Paradise… " _

Spoke Zaki as she read her poem to the class she read it with much emotion and feeling, her spirit was in these lines and her classmates saw this and felt this as well as her teacher Mr. Yoshida as he watched her read this in front of everyone as he stood in the back of the class with a smile on his face. Mr. Yoshida always loved her work and by this being the last day of school this was no exception. Her work was beautiful and full of  
fire. And he stood there in the back of the class watching her read her work he felt a lump in his throat. He was really going to miss Zaki. He felt like he watched her grow up from a young rough tomboy that fought a lot to the intelligent beautiful young woman with a  
love for literature and the arts that she is today.

"Very good Hemizaki" spoke Mr. Yoshida after Zaki finished and he began to appalude her as did her classmates. Zaki only  
bowed and went back to her seat.  
After class Mr. Yoshida walked to the back of the class where Zaki sat. She was collecting her books and papers and putting them in  
her bag when he walked up to her. All the other girls had already left by this time.

"Well I guess this is it huh Hemizaki" spoke Mr. Yoshida as he stood in front of her with a smirk on his face. He was so proud of her he could burst.

"Yeah it looks that way" answered Zaki as she looked up at him with a smile on her face, (she was not wearing her mask because she had just finished reading her poem).

"Well I'm a miss you. You know, you have come a long way, when you first came to Sejjun you were a very troubled girl, and  
look at you now, your respectful…well most of the time anyway" laughed Mr. Yoshida

"Oh shut up you worthless teacher" laughed and joked Zaki right back because she was mocking one of the first things that she  
said to him when she first came to Sejjun. Back then she was very troubled and disrespectful, she said what ever she wanted to the teachers and that was one of the thing that said to him when they first met.

"Aoi-chan I want you to know that I am very proud of you. I always knew that you had it in you. And seeing a student like you evolve into what you are now reminds me of why I became a teacher to began with. With your mind and talent I know that you will go far."

"Thank you Mr. Yoshida, that means a lot to me"

"I also want you to know that I think that you have a gift. A gift that will enlighten many. You see you have great wisdom, now how someone so young as yourself achieved such wisdom is beyond my comprehension, but it's the truth, and I really feel like you are destine for great things."

"Thank you so much Mr. Yoshida, now I want you to know that I have learned so much from you and this class. It was you that allowed me to unleash my creativity to begin with. You allowed me to channel all my anger, bitterness and frustration into my  
writings, you introduced so much to me including Art and philosophy and I just want to thank you. Thank you for believing in me and giving me a chance to prove everyone wrong."

"Anytime kid, you take care okay, and don't be a stranger okay"

" I wont be, you best believe that you will be seeing me again" spoke Zaki with a smile on her face.And when she said that Mr.Yoshida walked closer to her and pulled her in the most loving embrace.  
I can see that graduating will give me enough hugs to last a life time. Thought Zaki to herself as she reluctantly hugged Mr. Yoshida back.  
After her talk with Mr. Yoshida Zaki walked back to her dorm room to finish her packing because in the morning her and Akira were getting picked up by Daigo. Akira and Daigo were allow Zaki to stay with them for the summer or until she found apartment in the city  
near the University that she would be attending in the fall. So she had to hurry up and finish her packing. As Zaki walked threw the empty hall of her dormitory she couldn't help but to notice how empty and vacant it seemed. A lot of the girls had already left the day before for the summer, so there weren't that many students staying in the dorms this last night.

Zaki then quickly got to her dorm door and took the key out of her bag and opened the door. As soon as she walked into the room she went strait for her phone to check her voicemail. And just like she hoped she had a message from her boyfriend Edge."…Hey um…is this thing on?…wait did it beep yet…shit…anyway Zaki I just um…wanted to say that I was thinking  
about you…and I can't wait to see you when you get here tomorrow…um let me know what you want to do when you get here, I just got paid so we can go out or something if you like. Anyway call me when you get in bye…" Spoke Edge's voice  
over the voice mail and as she listen to his voice she had a content smile on her face. Zaki always loved to get voicemail messages from him because she knows that he hates to give them, she thought that it was cute the way he would stumble and stammer over his  
words.

"You are so cute Eiji" spoke Zaki to herself as she sat on the edge of her bed and began to put her belongings in a box that was right next to her, when she heard a knock at the door.

"Yeah come in it's open" spoke Zaki  
and when she said that her two best friends walk in the door, Akira and Yurika.

"Yo baby we did it!" shouted a excited Akira with Yurika right behind her laughing.

"Yeah we did, this is it ladies we graduated" spoke Zaki calmly with a small smile on her face.

"I still can't believe that four years went by that fast" spoke Yurika

"yeah I know what you mean…so what are you ladies doing here? don't you have your own packing to do?" stated Zaki

"Well I finished last night and I just helped Yurika finish a few minutes ago so we thought we'd come and see you were doing."

"Oh really so you guys have come to help me" asked Zaki

"Yes that is correct" spoke Yurika in a very proper tone

"Great , well then dig in girlfriends" spoke Zaki and with that she sat back down on the bed and continued to pack while Akira  
and Yurika sat on the ground by her bed and grabbed a near by box of there own and began to pack the rest of Zaki's things.

"So Zaki why are you staying with Akira this summer anyway?" asked Yurika as all three girls continued to pack up Zaki's  
things in separte boxes.

"Well the thing is Yurika, my grandparents live in the country, and I don't want to spen my whole summer there, and away from everything. I mean think about it Yurika, the college that I will be attending this fall is in the city, and plus I need to start looking for a apartment now so I can have a place to live by this fall, because the dormitories are really expensive. And then there is…" Zaki began  
to trail off.

"There is what Zaki?" asked Akira

"…Nothing don't worry about it it's not important"

"No Zaki really tell us. There is one more reason you want to stay in the city this summer, so what is it?" encouraged Yurika

"Okay fine I'll tell you…" spoke Zaki a bit softer and her face became a little red with a blush. Akira and Yurika only looked at her  
very much so confused.

"…I..um would miss him too much" continued Zaki  
Akira and Yurika only blinked blankly toward Zaki , because they had no idea who this

"him" was that she was referring to.

"Um Zaki who is "him" " Stated Akira

"Yeah what are you talking about " added Yurika " and why are you blushing" she continued.

When they both said that Zaki became slightly annoyed and her right eye began to twitch ."Edge! Yeah you guys remember him don't you? He's only been my boyfriend for the past two years now, and one of Akira's closest friends! I was trying to say that I would miss him way too much if I went back to the country…oh and by the way if this ever  
gets back to him you two are dead! And that is promise!"

When Zaki blurted that out both Akira and Yurika looked at each other for a moment and then began to hysterically laugh at her.  
Zaki didn't see anything funny what so ever however.

"I don't see what's so funny?" spoke Zaki in a annoyed tone

"Yeah you know what… your right it's not funny…Ri..right Yurika…" spoke Akira between giggles.  
But Yurika didn't say anything she just continued to laugh.

"Oh give me a break" spoke Zaki getting even more so upset by the minute. "Damn it grow up you two!" yelled Zaki. But

Akira and Yurika still contued to laugh.

Yurika stopped laughing when she picked up something off of the floor to pack. It was a photo album, with a picture of hello kitty on it.

"Hey Zaki, what's this" spoke Yurika as she begain to look threw the album.

"That would be called a photo album Yurika, you put pictures in it" spoke Zaki in a sarcastic tone

"Yeah , but come on Zaki it has Hello Kitty on it" stated Akira in a teasing tone.

"Okay you are really starting to get on my nerves now Akira" stated Zaki dryly

"Okay..okay I'm a stop now" spoke Akira in a laughing tone.

Yurika and Akira then began to look threw the photo album as Zaki just ignored it and continued to pack. They went threw so many pictures of past memories there were pictures from when the three of them just met to pictures of just Zaki and her grandparents, to pictures of just Zaki and Edge. There was one picture in particular that caught there eye. It was a picture that was somewhat recent.

It had to have taken place a few months ago in the spring. It was a picture of Akira, Edge, and Gan, that Zaki took of them when they were in the mall one day and they just so happen to run into Edge and Gan, who were also there. The picture was of the three friends  
sitting in a booth at the food court, and Edge and Akira were arguing while Gan stuffed his face with food, it was a true Kodak moment that's why Zaki took the picture without them even aware of it.

At seeing this picture Akira began to laugh to herself. This caught Zaki's attention.

"What's so funny?" asked Zaki in a interested tone

"This picture…I don't think I have ever seen it before?" laughed Akira  
When she said that Zaki then got on the floor with her two friends and looked at the picture that she was referring to. Zaki then begain  
to laugh.

"Yeah that was a classic alright…" laughed Zaki

"Akira you looked so mad, why are you and Edge arguing anyway" asked Yurika

"You know I can't really remember , I just know that he pissed me off because he said something smart, and I wasn't really in a good mood that day anyway"

"I think he said something about your camouflage shirt…" added Zaki

"Oh yeah now I remember …your right Zaki, he said something like, why are you still wearing that? It's all faded and last time I  
checked when your clothes get faded that means it's time to buy some new ones…" spoke Akira in her best Edge impersonation.  
And when she did that all three of them began to laugh .

"Yeah that's right he did say that…and then Akira goes who the hell died and made you a fashion consultant! You can't talk about nobody Edge with that little young ass jacket you always wear.." stated Zaki tryin to sound like Akria. And when she said  
that the three girls begain to laugh evenmore.

"What? You really said that Akira?" asked Yurika and she brushed a tear form her eye from laughing so hard.

"I sure did… I get tired of him sometimes…I mean that's my friend and we go way back, but sometimes he just needs to shut up"

"Yeah I know what you mean…" simply spoke Zaki.  
all three continued to laugh and talked and reminisced while continuing to pack…

The next morning Daigo came to Pick up Akira and Zaki . He came early that morning around 7:00 just like he said and quickly helped both of the girls load there things that they packed the night before into his car, and they went on there way. Akira sat in the front passenger seat with her brother while Zaki sat in the back seat and just stared quietly out her window as Daigo drove. The ride was a pleasant 45 minutes full of Akira telling Daigo about all the fun that her Zaki and Yurika had this year. Threw out the entire ride Zaki begain to noticed that Akira was different some how, now that she is around her older brother once again. she seemed happier and more talkative. It really amazed Zaki how Daigo would bring out this joyful aura in Akira. Zaki only smiled quietly to herself while witnessing this. Akira hadn't stopped talkin since Daigo picked them up. Zaki then turned her attention from Akira and looked at Daigo's reaction to the things that Akira was telling him and what she saw was Daigo being genuinely amused with his little's sister's stories ,he would would laugh at the things that Akira would be sayin and nodding his head as he listened and drove at the same time. In no time all three of them made it back to Daigo and Akira's house. It was a simple two story house and they haven't been living there long, in fact Daigo and Akira moved into it a year ago. Ever since Daigo graduated from high school 2 years ago he  
was able to go to night school to become a mechanic and work full time at a near by garage he was able to save up the money to get this house. Akira loved the house even though it was simple, and it was not too far from the 2 bedroom apartment that they used to live in. Akira was just excited about living in a house with a front and backyard and everything as she would put it. Akira never lived in a house before, by her and Daigo being orphans they both had to work extremely hard for the small crapy apartments that they had in the past. Akira was extremely proud of the house that her brother was able to get .

"Well here we are Zaki" spoke Akira as Daigo parked into the driveway, and all three of them got out of the car, and began to  
take there things into the house.

Later that evening Zaki was settling in, when Akira came and knocked on the door to the room that Zaki would be staying in.

"Yeah come on in" spoke Zaki while putting her clothes away.

"Well Zaki I just want to say , to just make yourself at home okay, and if you need me for anything my room is right across the  
hall from yours, okay" spoke Akira

"Yeah okay, and Akira thanks again for letting me stay here"

"No problem"

"Are you sure? I mean is this okay with Daigo and all?"

"Zaki I said it's not a problem, my brother doesn't care, all of our friends are welcome here…"  
Zaki only smiled at her and then continued to put her things away. And Akira sat on her bed.

"This is a nice place you and Daigo got here Akira" spoke Zaki

"Thanks, it's so much larger then the apartment we used to live in…but um Zaki…can I ask you something?" spoke Akira  
softly as she changed the subject.

"Huh..? um…yeah sure. What' s on you mind Akira?" asked Zaki as she put down what she was doing and took a seat right  
next to Akira on the bed.

"Well I was just wondering…it's kind of a personal question…you don't have to answer it if you don't want okay"

"Believe me Akira if I don't won't to answer your question I'll let you know" spoke Zaki dryly.

"Well okay…Um…how can I put this….Zaki I was just wondering…you and Edge have been going out for two years now, and well…?"

"What?"

"Well you never talk about your relationship with him, you never tell me and Yurika anything, and I was just wondering how are things? I mean what's it like?"  
When Akira said that there was a brief moment of silence and she contemplated on what Akira was saying.

"I'm not sure I understand what you're asking Akira." Spoke Zaki as she looked directly into Akira's eyes, when she did that  
Akira fidgeted a little because the conversation was already uncomfortable enough without Zaki giving her that intimidating stare.

"Well I guess what I am trying to say or ask is, well why are you with him to began with…I am not tryin to be rude or anything but I am just curious to know what it is that you like about him and what do you guys have in common? I mean on the outside looking in it just don't seem like you guys don't have anything in common…" spoke Akira as she trailed off.

There was a moment of silence as Zaki just stared blankly at Akira.

"What? Will you stop staring at me like that …if you don't want to answer that's fine it's none of my business anyway…"

"…No Akira it's okay I was just thinking about what you were saying, and to tell the truth Edge and I have a lot more in common then people think."  
When Zaki said that Akira titled her head in confusion.

"Huh? Well what do you mean Zaki?"

"I mean… that in many ways Edge is…he's …well put it this way; he has many layers to him. I mean just use his art for an example it's not only breathtaking to look at, but it also expresses so much power and emotion. Everything that Edge is unable to say  
vocally, he expresses it in his work."  
Akira didn't say anything just looked at Zaki blankly.

"You don't understand; do you? " spoke Zaki dryly

"Well no…I mean, he can draw …so what's the big deal?"

When Akira said that Zaki looked at her strangely. It just seemed odd that someone that was so close to Edge could say that about his work. How can one say such a thing about a person's self-expression? It just didn't make any sense to her, and by listening to Akira's answer and how she looked at things she can now see and understand why Edge is not that confident in his work. Even though  
his work is remarkably exquisite, it would be really hard for him to see it that way; if the people that are so close to him don't seem to  
give a damn about it, so in return he won't give a damn. It all started to make sense to Zaki now. She knew what it was like to pour  
out her soul into her poetry. She knew and understood what type of artistic frustration Edge must have gone threw, because of the lack  
of concern that his peers and family must have given him concerning his art.

"Um…no Akira it's more than that…have you even really seen his art?" spoke Zaki still a bit taken back by Akira's early  
comment.

"Well…no, I mean I have seen him doodle on a napkin from time to time but nothing really big"

"Doodles? You mean to tell me all the time that you have known him that you have never seen his work? I mean haven't you seen any of his murals that are around town?"

"Murals? What murals?" spoke Akira kind of confused

"Akira …there is a mural of a dragon that he did a few years back in this very neighborhood on the back of a liquor  
store…and you mean to tell me that you haven't noticed it?" spoke Zaki dryly and a little annoyed .

Oh yeah you mean his graffiti…well yeah it's pretty cool but he's is vandalizing other's people's property….and I don't really see the  
depth or the meaning in that Zaki"

"Well then Akira you don't really know him then"  
Akira gets extremely confused by this comment.

"What do you mean I don't know him? I've known him much longer than you !"

"Look Akira, Edge has many layers...I just can't explain it okay" spoke Zaki softly in deep thought.

"Oh…o…kay?" spoke Akira in a not so sure what just happened type of voice.

"oh and Akira there is one more thing…" starts Zaki "he is the best I ever had in bed...so anyway what's new with you?"

and as soon and Zaki said that Akira falls off the bed in classic anime style, Zaki on the other hand acts as if she hadn't said anything shocking at all. Akira then quickly picks herself up and gets back on the bed as if nothing has happen.

"Okay I think that's a little too much information Zaki!"

"Oh whatever, don't act like you weren't dying to know" Spoke Zaki in a nonchalant tone with her arms crossed.

"What? That's not true at all!" protested Akira as she blushed uncontrollably  
Zaki only rolled her eye and then look at Akira strait in the eye, Zaki's facial expression was full of disbelief.

"okay okay… maybe I did want to know… just a little " whispered Akira as she blushed even more than before.

The two friends began to laugh.

"He's the best huh?" spoke Akira

"That's right, he's knows how to keep me satisfied inside and outside the bedroom" spoke Zaki calmly as she stood up and  
began to put her thing away once again.

"So Zaki….Are you in love with him?" Asked Akira as she just sits on the bed watching her friend unpack. And as soon as  
Akira asked that Question she saw Zaki stiffen and freeze in her tracks. Zaki didn't know what to say to this and she didn't expect  
Akira to ask such a question.

"Zaki are you okay? Did I say something wrong?"

"Um…no…but…um" just then there was a knock at the door and Zaki jumped , when she did that Akira look at her  
strangely.

"Um yes Daigo?" spoke Akira toward the door.  
"This ain't Daigo, open up" spoke that familiar male voice on the other side of the door.

When Akira and Zaki heard the voice they looked at each other for a sec. Zaki then smirked.

"Well it looks like we spoke him into existence"

"Yeah I know" Spoke Akira as she got up and walked toward the door, and opened it.

"Hey Edge" spoke Akira

"Hey faded shirt" answered Edge as he addressed Akira and walked into the room.

"Oh don't even start with me Eiji" spoke Akira sternly and a bit annoyed  
Edge only laughed at Akria's reaction and Zaki just stood there looking at them with her arms crossed, Akira on the other hand left the  
room to get away from his annoying high pitch laughter and his constant teasing.

"So…did you come to see me or are you gonna bicker with her all day" finally spoke Zaki

"Both" answered Edge slyly with a smirk on his face and with his hands in his pockets. "but nah I'm just playin. Did you miss me? " he then became silent for a moment and looked at her. "You look good" he then continued with a even more arrogant smirk on his face as he walked closer to Zaki.

"flattery will get you nowhere"

"Are you sure?"

"Quite… now a little begging might work"

"Nah I'm not the one that begs… you are. Or you will be tonight..."

"What? Why you presumptuous little asshole!…"

"Whatever, I don't even know what presumptuous means, and you still didn't answer my question…I said did you miss me?"

When he said that Zaki calmed down a little and punched him lightly and playfully on his shoulder.

"I don't know, I have to think about that" spoke Zaki with a small smile on her face. Edge only smirked even more and walked closer and closer to her until they were only inches apart. Zaki's back was pressed up against the four-drawer dresser that was in the corner of the room and Edge pressed himself up against her body, he then began to slowly and softly kiss her on her neck as he pulled her even closer to him with his arms wrapped around her waist in a loving and yet lustful embrace.

"So are you tellin me that you didn't miss me at all?…that you didn't miss this?" spoke Edge in a seductive amorous tone as he continued to kiss her softly on the neck as both of their bodies rubbed up against each other and grew hotter. Zaki felt his hard arousal pressed against her, their bodies ached for each other. Zaki then wrapped her arms around his neck and they stood there for a few moments staring into each others eyes , trying to read what the other wanted and knowing what they themselves desired.

Zaki then slowly moved closer to him until finally their lips softly touched and indulged into each other in a slow and sultry kiss. Zaki then broke from the embrace and moved from under him and began to laugh softly to herself as she began to finish up her  
unpacking once again.

"Okay, so maybe I missed you a little" spoke Zaki with a smirk on her face as she continued to unpack. Edge on the other  
hand just stood where he was a watched her in complete shock.

"Your such a tease" finally spoke Edge

"I am not a tease"

"Whatever" stated Edge as he sucked his teeth and leaned up against the wall with his hands in his pockets and just watched  
Zaki walk back in forth from her clothes on the bed to the dresser that she placed them in. Zaki just ignored him.

"Hey! And you never called me back last night woman!" spoke Edge as this just dawned on him.

"I was busy" stated Zaki in a matter fact tone as she continued her task at hand.

"WHAT!...wait I get it, your tryin to act like you don't sweat me..."  
When he said that Zaki froze in her tracks and began to quiver with frustration.  
"Stop showin off and lets just get the hell out of here, just you and me, what do ya say?" continued Edge as he walked behind her and wrapped  
his arms around her waist. He then rested his chin on her slender shoulder and began delicately nibbled on her ear causing her to moan. Zaki then  
pushes him away and crosses her arms.

"I do not sweat you! Mr. I call seven times a day!"

"Oh you don't? Miss 'Eiji just one more time please, oh please' " spoke Edge as he began to laugh. After that Zaki couldn't help but to laugh as  
well.

"I hate you, you always make me laugh when I'm supposed to me mad at you" spoke Zaki as she kissed Edge on the cheek.

"You hate me? Aw man that hurts" Joked Edge as he then pulled her into another kiss, when they broke the kiss he placed one of his hands softly on her face, and caressed her cheek lightly. "I missed you Aoi…and a month was way too long for me to be without you" continued Edge.

Edge and Zaki hadn't seen each other in three and a half weeks, because Zaki was so busy with studying for finals and applying to colleges,  
and because of this she was not able to see him on the weekend, like she normally would. So the only thing that they could do was to keep in contact  
with each other with a weekly phone call that they would have at the end of the week, they called this there phone date. They would set a side one-day  
that they would call and talk to each other over the phone. When they did this they talked for hours into the night.

They did this because they were  
unable to see each other. The phone date was comforting and yet frustrating to Edge at the same time because he didn't just want to hear her voice  
during those times, he wish he could touch her and feel her. There month apart was really hard on him. He found himself thinking about her many nights  
as he laid in the bed alone, he wondered what she was doing, wondering if he should call her, but felt like if he did call he would just be a burden and  
that was the last thing that he wanted to be to her.

"Hey, there is no need to get sentimental" Spoke Zaki as she slowly moved from his embrace. Seeing this side of Edge always made  
her a bit uncomfortable. There was a brief moment of silence and Edge instantly felt like he said something wrong.

"S…so …um…what do you have in mind for this evening, I um got your message last night about going out and…" started Zaki as she tried to  
break the uncomfortable silence between the two.

"…Oh so you got my message, but you couldn't call me back?" spoke Edge with a hint of annoyance in his voice.

"Look I told you I was busy"

"Whatever" spoke Edge as he sucked his teeth out of disbelief

"What is that supposed to mean!"  
"I don't know! You fuckin tell me!" yelled Edge

There was another moment of silence between the two lovers.

"Look Eiji! did you come over here to fight with me? or to take me out, I want to know! because if you came over here to fight, you can leave!"  
stated Zaki sternly

When she said that Edge took a deep breath and tried to calm back down. The whole time Zaki just stood there and stared at him with her arms crossed.

"Okay look, your right I didn't come over here to pick a fight. I apologize for that okay…" started Edge as his composer began to come back to  
him. Zaki said nothing and just continued to watch him. "Zaki…I'm just a little frustrated it has nothing to do with you, I just have a lot on my mind"  
continued Edge.

"I see" was all Zaki said

"So ..um …if your ready we can go"

"Sure" spoke Zaki and she grabbed her jacket "so where are we going ?"

"A spot uptown I really think you'll like"  
And with that said the two headed on their way. When they got down stairs they saw Daigo and Akira in the living room watching Tv.

"Alright boss, I'll see you later" spoke Edge as he reached out his hand and gave Daigo dap.

"Alright man, you two have a good time" answered Daigo

"We'll try, and thanks again Daigo, later Akira" spoke Zaki as she and Edge headed out the front door.

"Bye…oh wait Zaki…" started Akira as she walked to the couple as they stood by the front door.

"What's wrong Akira" asked Zaki

"Nothing, it's just that I almost forgot to give you this key, so you can get in the house"

"Oh thanks" answered Zaki

"Don't wait up" added Edge  
And with that Edge and Zaki left.


	4. Chapter 4

"So what's new with you?" asked Edge as he and Zaki were just seated at a table at a new coffee shop and poetry-reading place, which just opened up. He knew that she would like a place like this, because of her love of literature, and she writes poetry herself, so when he saw this place opening up on his way to work one day he knew that this would be the perfect place to take her when she got here.

"Yo woman I'm talking to you!" spoke a annoyed Edge as he noticed that Zaki was too occupied to notice him. as she looked at her surroundings Zaki was amazed to see other people with the love of poetry performing on a stage in front of her, she was so caught up in listing to them, that she didn't noticed Edge's obviously annoyed expression.

"He's amazing" spoke Zaki as she watched a young man that couldn't be older than 18 reading his poetry on the stage in the middle of the café; he spoke with much emotion and passion.

"He's what?" spoke an angered Edge as he heard his girlfriend speak of another man in that manner.

"Huh?" stated Zaki as she didn't realized what she just said and whom she was in front of when she said it.

"You said he was amazing!" spoke Edge sternly

"Oh that...well I didn't mean it like that...I was just sayin that he is talented"

Edge didn't say anything to her , only glared between her and the young man on the stage that she was referring to. Zaki quickly changed the subject as she noticed her boyfriend's glares.

"You know this is a really nice place Edge, I'm impressed that you even noticed a place like this"

"Yeah I see it everyday on my way to work" spoke Edge as he snapped out of his death stare from the young man that just finished his poem.

"You know that reminds me, what exactly do you do? I mean where do you work you never told me"

"Well...um...I don't particularly work at the same place everyday" stammered Edge.

"Oh...so are you working for a temp agency or something?"

"Um...no"

"Oh, Edge don't tell me that you still fight in those underground street fighting tournaments to get money..."

"Well no, I mean, I do that from time to time for money on the side but not really"

"Oh so, you do have a legitimate job now then"

"Hell yeah!"

"Don't 'Hell yeah' me, like what I said was such an absurd statement" spoke Zaki as she laughed .

Edge only laughed

"So Eiji what do you do? You've had this job for awhile, it's been a few months right"

"Yeah"

"Yeah , it's not like you to keep a job for this long. so much enjoy it right"

" I wouldn't go that far, I just got bills to pay and I ain't living with mom and pop no more"

"that's true, so are you going to tell me what you do or what?"

"Nah"

"Why not?"

"Because it ain't important, so lets just leave it at that"

"...Your not doing anything illegal are you?" ask Zaki as she had a bit of concern in her eyes, because she knew that Edge had sold drug in high school for a little time, and because of that he got in a bit of trouble and Diago had to bail him out a few times and since then as far she knew he hadn't done it anymore. But because of the fact that he wont tell her what he does for money anymore has her worried.

"No Zaki, I'm not doing anything illegal, you can ask Diago if you don't believe me"

"Okay, so anyway I guess you'll tell me when you ready"

"Yeah well hopefully I'll have a better job by then" spoke Edge as he had a type of distress on his face.

Zaki noticed his expression strait off, she thought about what he just said and she knew that Edge didn't know what he wanted to do with his life. He never really set any long term goals for himself and she knew this. She asked him not too long ago before graduation what he wanted to do afterward and the only thing he did was laughed and said he was going to make a sandwich . Zaki knew that when ever Edge made light of things was because it was either because he didn't want to talk about something or he was insecure about something, so she never pushed the subject. She brought up the possibility of college up to him once and oddly enough he didn't laugh he just looked at her for a few minutes and then said "what college would except me? not to mention you know that's a waste of money, money which I don't have". So she reluctantly dropped the subject once more. It was true that Edge wasn't the best student but Zaki always felt like he was much smarter than he led people to believe, she really felt that he could do well as some type of art major, his drawings and painting were amazing he just needed to put together a portfolio, if he did that she knew that he would get excepted to one of those art schools, but he would never go for such a thing, and she didn't know or understand why. As she sat there she thought about how gifted of an artist he was and how he just wasting it, and it really bothered her. It bothered her so much that Edge noticed that she had gotten quiet.

"Yo, Zaki what's on your mind?" spoke Edge as he snapped her out of thoughts. 

"Edge..." spoke Zaki as she trailed off

"Yeah"

"do you still draw or paint?"

Edge thought for a moment because he didn't know why she would ask him that, but then again nobody but her ever seemed interested in his art, anyway.

"well I haven't painted anything in a few weeks but I draw almost everyday...why?"

"Well...I was thinking..." Zaki was then cut off as there waitress walked up to them.

"...Hi I'm Natsu and I'll be your server this evening, can I get you anything to drink?"

Edge looked up at the waitress pretty annoyed that she came at the wrong time and inturped there conversation, when he noticed that it was Natsu from Gorin high.

"Yeah we'll have coffee, because damn it! I think this is a coffee shop!" stated Edge in a very rude and sarcastic tone.

Natsu instantly recognized the voice and the face that went with it.

"Listen you smart mouth son of a ..." Started Natsu as she was quickly cut off by Edge.

"...ah, ah ,ah, we're the customers and I think we're always right? Ain't that right Amazon?" spoke Edge with a smirk on his face. "and besides I'm sure you just got this job seeing that is place just opened up last week, so do yourself a favor and don't get yourself fired' laughed Edge. Natsu didn't say anything only grit her teeth. Natsu then looked toward Zaki.

"So then two regular coffees then?"

"Yes" stated Zaki simply

"okay it will be just a moment" and with that Natsu walked off.

No sooner did Natsu leave Edge brought his attention back to Zaki.

"So what were you sayin?" asked Edge watched Zaki closely

"I was just thinking about your art , I was just telling Akira earlier today just how talented you are"

"oh really" stated Edge in a nonchalant tone , when ever his art ever came up in a conversation he always seemed uninterested for some reason. 

"Yeah, but talking to her about it kind of bothered me"

"and why is that" stated Edge again in a indifferent tone as he lit a cigarette.

"Well she didn't seem to get it"

"What do you mean?"

" I mean she didn't see the talent or the heart and soul behind it."

"Shit, is that all?" stated Edge as he puffed on his cigarette

"What do you mean 'is that all'?"

"Zaki...look no body cares about that shit but you, and why you like it so much I will never know"

"What do you mean, it's wonderful, I've never seen such realism and imagination in a painting or drawing before and your graffiti art is..."

"...vandalism" interrupted Edge

Just then Natsu came back with there coffee.

"Here you go enjoy, if there is anything else I can do for you just let me know" spoke Natsu between gritted teeth, and with that she began to walk off but Zaki stopped her.

"um...wait"

"Yeah ?" spoke Natsu as she faced Zaki

"um are you guys still hiring by any chance?"

"Yeah we just opened so right now we need all the work we can get, why you interested in a job here?"

"yeah"

"Okay I'll bring you an application"

"thanks"

and with that Natsu walked off.

Zaki then turned her attention back to Edge who was finishing up his cigarette.

"how can you say that?' spoke Zaki in a serious tone

"How can I say what?" spoke Edge as he lifted an eyebrow at her, because he seemed to forget the topic of conversation.

"You said it was just vandalism, so are you telling me you don't put thought or care into your work"

"No that's not what I'm saying at all, but I wouldn't exactly say it was worthy to be called art, it's just shit that I think up when I'm bored or pissed, and no one gives a shit about it, and never has, so why should I, and why should you?"

Zaki didn't say anything just looked at him and there was a brief moment of silence.

"...It's just that...I love looking at your work" finally spoke Zaki

"Well I love looking at you" spoke Edge as he stared into her eyed and trailed down to her perky bulging cleavage from her gray tight tank top. "What do you say we head to my place after this" continued Edge with a mischievous smirk on his face. Zaki only raised and eyebrow to that statement. "...um that is, we could look at some new drawings of mine if you want" spoke Edge as he scratched the back of his head and laughed at the same time.

"Sure" simply stated Zaki with a small smile on her face.

Later at Edge's apartment Zaki sat on the sofa and looked threw many different sketch books and folders that were full of new drawings by Edge that she hadn't seen before, as he sat next to her and wasn't paying any attention to the drawings but was much more interested in her. Edge wrapped one of his arms around her as she continued to look threw the drawings she leaned back on his chest. Every single drawing seemed to be a gem in her eyes she was just amazed at how he was able to produce such detailed drawings in such short periods of time.

"Amazing" stated Zaki as she continued to examine his work

"I'm glad you like it" spoke Edge as he began to kiss her lightly on her neck.

"where do you get the ideas for this stuff"

"I don't know" shrugged Edge as he continued his advances on her. He continued to kiss her lightly on the neck while one of his hands began to creep up her shirt slowly. Zaki didn't however seemed to be phased by this, she just continued to look threw his drawings. "Zaki, baby, what do you say we put this away and um...go to the bed room?"

"Why ? are there more in there?"

When she said that Edge became frustrated.

"Goddamn it no! Damn woman can't you take a hint!" yelled Edge out of frustration. Zaki stared blankly at him for a second. Edge just rolled his eyes and then took her hand and placed it between his legs. Zaki immediately felt how hard his member

was.

"Do you know what that is? That is months of pint up frustration!" continued Edge.

Zaki didn't say anything just continued to stare at him like he was crazy. When she felt his hardness she felt her own body grow hot, he was right it had been awhile since they made love, she was just so caught up in looking at his work that she didn't seem to notice that he was aroused. Zaki then took her hand back and closed the sketch book and place it on the coffee table. Edge just stared at her with a frustrated expression, he wanted her so bad, he wanted her the minute he saw her at Daigo's place, but he knew he couldn't take her there, and he also wanted toshow her that he had self-control and that it's not always about the sex to him, so he took her out. But at this point there was only so much self -control that he had. She just looked so good to him. Zaki then turned and looked back at him with a small smile on her face.

"You poor thing, you've been deprived haven't you" stated Zaki playfully

"Ah-huh" stated Edge trying his best to sound pitiful

Zaki then stood up while Edge still sat on the couch and just stared up at her, and to his surprise, Zaki slowly and seductively took off her gray tank-top to reveal that she wasn't wearing a bra, and her large perky melons were exposed, Edge just sat there quietly and stared at them. Zaki then quickly begin to take off her tight leather pants, to reveal nothing but a sexy lacey white thong. Edge just stared at her, she was truly his eye candy. Zaki then straddled his lap and placed his face in her hands all the while her full soft breast pressed against his chest. She then slowly and softly began to kiss him on the lips. Edge then wrapped his arms around her and pulling her closer and tighter to him. They kissed like this intensely for a few minutes, when Edge broke the kiss.

"I want you so bad Aoi," stated Edge as he stared in her eyes with the most serious and lustful expression imaginable. Zaki only smirk as she took down her pony tale, Edge watched as her gorgeous red hair cascaded down her back. That was it he couldn't take it any more, he quickly threw her over his shoulder and they headed to the bedroom, Zaki laughed the whole time there.

"Oh, so you think I'm funny woman!" stated Edge as he playfully threw her on the bed. Zaki didn't say anything at this point as she laid there on the bed on her back with her legs open and a smirk on her face that said come and get me. Edge then proceeded to take is shirt off and then his pants and laid on top of her he then began to lightly kiss her on the neck while softly caress her breast with one hand and had his other hand slowly creep down between her legs and into her panties. Zaki moaned lightly at his touch. She then wrapped her arms around his neck and they began to kiss passionately on the lip all the while there tongues met.

The two of them made love for hours and afterwards as they lay there quietly enjoying the afterglow of there love making, Zaki took a deep breath and stared at the ceiling while Edge smoke a cigarette. She stared at the ceiling still in deep thought about what they talked about earlier at the café. Edge noticed her troubled look.

"Hey, Aoi don't worry, we'll go another round as soon as I finish this cigarette alright."

When he said that she just rolled her eyes at him and sighed. When he saw her reaction he just shrugged and just continued to smoke. Zaki then turned from him while tugging at the sheets as if they were comforting her somehow. She looked up at the wall next her and saw a beautiful acrylic painting on canvas, of a beautiful cityscape at night but behind the city there was a huge tsunami that looked like it was about to engulf the whole city. The painting was incredibly realistic and professional looking , she looked down at the signature and saw that is said 'Bloody Edge' Edge's pen name that he liked to sign his work with. She looked around the whole bedroom and noticed that there were many other random painting either hanging on the wall or leaning in a corner. That was it she couldn't take it anymore, this was killing her she had to convenes him to got to art school , he was way too talented not to.

"Eiji I can't take this anymore! It's killing me!" Zaki blurted out. Edge was shocked at her outburst.

"What?" stated Edge as he put out his cigarette

"I said I can't take this anymore" answered Zaki as she turned to face him. When she said that Edge got silent and thought for a moment.

"Well hey look, I know I've been Cumming quick but that's just because I haven't had any in a while, I promise this time it will be better" stated Edge as he tried to pull her to him but she just sucked her teeth and pushed him away. Edge was baffled by her actions.

"Aoi?"

"Eiji?... that's not what I'm talking about"

When she said that Edge showed a sign of relief on his face, because he didn't think he could go another round so soon anyway.

"oh, well then what are you talkin about?"

"This" stated Zaki as she pointed at the painting on the wall that she was looking at before.

"Oh that, well I know it sucks, but..."

"...No Edge that's not what I'm saying... I am sick of you wasting you talent! look you just need to go to art school, that all there is to it!" stated Zaki sternly

"What?"

"Yes! Your too talented to..."

"...Damn it! didn't we already have this conversation a while back! Look school is not for me! Not to mention I don't have the money!"

"Edge, this is not about money because I am sure you can qualify for some type of financial aide! No Edge this is about you listening to all these idiots around here telling you that you ain't shit and you won't amount to anything! Your letting them feed you bullshit about your art! Just because they take your work for granted, does not mean that it's anything less than miraculous! Eiji they are either ignorant or jealous! Don't listen to them, this is your gift and you love doing it!"

Edge just looked at her he didn't know what to say or think, how long has she been holding this in? He thought.

"Look Zaki I..."

"...Look you love doing it right?"

Edge didn't say anything

"Right?" repeated Zaki

"Well yeah...I love it...more than...than knives" reluctantly stated Edge

"Then baby, do something with it" stated Zaki softly inched over to him and rested her head on his chest.

"But what can I do?"

"there is a Fine arts institute close to the college that I'm enrolled in, why don't you fill out a application and show them your portfolio?"

"Well..."

"...Oh come on Eiji what can it hurt"

"Well. Alright I'll think about it"

"So you'll fill out a application?"

"Yeah...but shit that don't mean I'll be accepted"

"Oh I'm sure you will"

"Well I'm glad someone has faith in me"

and with that said they kiss and soon feel asleep.

The next day Edge awoke in bed alone, Zaki was nowhere to be found. Edge just laid there for a few minutes then looked at the clock, it said 1:30pm.

"Damn man , I don't want to go to work today" spoke Edge to himself. He then reluctantly got out of bed to go see where Zaki was, but oddly enough she wasn't in the apartment anywhere. He then shrugged and went to go take a shower. Moments later he got out the shower and got dressed. he put on a pair of baggy faded blue jeans with a pair of old tan timberland boots with a loose fitting white tank top, his hair was down and hung to his shoulders because it was wet from the shower and he didn't feel like putting gobs of hair gel in it today anyway. He was just about to walk out the door to head out to work when Zaki came in.

"Hey" she said as she walked in.

"Hey where you been?" calmly asked Edge

"Well I left early this morning to see if I got that job at the café we went to last night, and I did"

"That's cool, well I gotta go to work, you can stay if you want, ain't really much food here but what ever you can find help yourself, I'll be back around 10:30 tonight" and with that said Edge began to walk out. 

"Edge wait"

when she said that Edge turned and looked at her

"What? I gotta go"

"I wanted to tell you that I also stopped by that art school I was telling you about, here I got a application for you and a catalog" spoke Zaki with a small smile on her face as she handed them to him. Edge took them and looked at them for a moment, then placed them on the counter.

"Look I'll look at it when I get home, I gotta go now" and with that Edge kissed her on the lips and left. Zaki just stood there with her arms crossed as she watched him leave she then looked down at the application and the catalog that Edge placed on the kitchen counter and sighed.

Later that night Edge came home tired and worn out from work as usual, but tonight was different , instead of coming to a empty apartment he came home to a sparkling clean apartment and he heard the shower on in the bathroom and he smelled the aroma of food in the kitchen. Edge then walked to the bathroom.

"Yo Zaki you in here" yelled Edge as he tried to make sure she could hear him over the shower.

"Oh hey Edge, um...look there is some food on the stove for you if your hungry."

"Alright"

and with that Edge left and went into the kitchen , the food smelled great and he worked up a good appetite , no sooner than he grabbed his food and a pair of chop sticks and sat on the couch, Zaki walked out of the shower in pair of really short blue jean shorts and a red sport bra and sat next to him.

"So did you have a good day at work?" asked Zaki and she sat next to him

"It was alright" stated Edge as he stuffed his face with food, he was acting like he hadn't eaten in two day and knowing him that was probably true. "by the way where did this food come from?"

"oh , I made groceries after I cleaned up" stated Zaki. No sooner than she said that Edge put his food down and ran to the kitchen, he quickly opened his cabinet doors and the refrigerator, and to his surprise everything was well stocked with food.

"Damn, that's a lot of food, I don't think I've ever lived in a place with so much food in the kitchen before...is this all mine? Or when you leave are you taking it with you?"

when he said that Zaki laughed,

" No Eiji I'm not taking it, it's all yours" 

"Aw man, thanks!" stated Edge as he walked back to his place on the couch next to Zaki and continued to shovel food in his mouth.

"No problem" stated Zaki as she grabbed the remote and started randomly changing the channel.

"oh and thanks for cleaning up too, you didn't have to do that" 

"It wasn't a problem, I had nothing else to do" answered Zaki nonchalantly as she continued to channel surf. She didn't seem to think that what she did was a big deal but Edge on the other hand thought it was one of the best things anyone could have done for him. Just then the phone rang.

"um can you get that for me Zaki"

Zaki then picked up the black cordless phone next to her on the end table.

"Hello?" spoke Zaki , and to her surprise it was Mrs. Yamada Edge's mother on the other line.

"Oh hello Aoi-chan, it's so good to hear your voice, I didn't know you were over there?"

"Oh hi Mrs. Yamada" laughtedZaki

when Edge heard her say it was his mother on the phone he just sucked his teeth and continued to eat.

"So how have you been honey?" spoke Mrs. Yamada in a cheerful tone

"Oh I've been fine"

"Well that's good, I haven't seen you much since Eiji moved out, you two should come by soon"

"Oh Um...that sounds fine to me...I'd love to..." stammered Zaki

Edge heard what she said and looked at her

"Oh Damn it, she isn't inviting us to dinner is she!" spoke a aggravated Edge. Zaki just sweat dropped and laughter.

"So tell me Aoi-chan when are you going to become Aoi Yamada huh?" spoke Mrs. Yamada bluntly . zaki didn't say anything just laughed out of embarrassment and sweat dropped even more. Edge notice Zaki's awkwardness

"What the hell is she saying now Zaki? Probably a crack about how I need to marry you huh". Zaki couldn't say anything she just kept laughing.

"But anyway I won't keep you sweetheart, is my son there I want to talk to him real quick"

"Um...yes ma'am he is, hold on" zaki then handed the phone to Edge who just rolled his eyes.

"yeah" spoke Edge as he grabbed the phone

"Hi Eiji, how are you?"

"I'm alright, what's up?"

"Well I was just thinking about you , and thought I'd give you a call since you never come by"

"Come on Ma you know why I don't come by"

"but still you could call or something!"

"I'm very busy these days, you know with the working and the paying rent and shit" spoke Edge in a very sarcastic tone

"I know I know but look next week all of us want to get together and have dinner to celebrated your brother Yuji's graduation from college and he asked about you, we all want you to be there"

"Not all" spoke Edge as he laughed bitterly

"Look Eiji I know you and your father don't get along, but put that aside for one night, it's not everyday that someone from this family graduates form college". When she said that edge thought for a moment. She was right it wasn't everyday that something like that happened in his family, and everyone was so proud of his older brother including himself.

"Alright Ma your right, I'll be there"

"Wonderful!" spoke Mrs. Yamada in a very cheerful voice "...now what about Aoi-chan is she coming?"

"I don't know I'll have to ask her"

"Well I hope she'll comes...oh and Eiji when are you going to marry that girl..."

"...Ma? That's enough man! I gotta go, tell Yuji I said 'what's up' bye...this is me hanging up..." spoke Edge as he kept trying to get off the phone with his mother but she just kept talking. Zaki on the other hand was just laughing as she watched this. Finally Edge hung up the phone and the conversation was over.

"Damn" said Edge

"what was that all about?" asked Zaki as she took Edge's empty plat of food that he just finished to the kitchen to wash.

"Oh nothing she just want to see if I was coming to dinner next week, everyone is getting together because Yuji is graduating from college."

"Oh really?" spoke Zaki as she washed Edge's dish

"Yeah"

"you know that reminds me"

"what?"

"You know that application and catalog I brought to you today before you went to work..."

"...ah look zaki about that, I'm really tired I'll do that tomorrow alright..."

"...there is no need"

"Huh? Why?" spoke Edge in a very confused tone

"Oh because I already filled it out for you and sent it in" spoke zaki in a very nonchalant tone

"WHAT?"

"yep it's all done" spoke Zaki casually as she dried her hands after putting the clean plate away.

"Why the hell did you do that?" yelled Edge as he stood up.

Zaki noticed Edge's aggressive and aggravated tone, but remained calm.

"Are you raising your voice at me?" spoke Zaki calmluy but stern as she stood by the kitchen with her arms crossed.

"You damn strait I'm raising my voice at you! Who the hell told you to do that?" yelled Edge

"Okay what's the problem?"

"The problem is you don't go and do shit like that behind my back! I said I was going to look at it when I got home!"

"Yeah well I figured that when you got home that you would be too tired...which you are by the way, and I thought I'd just go a head and do it for you, I had nothing eles to do...You know you should be thanking me, I did you a favor" spoke Zaki calmly as she took a seat on the sofa once more as Edge just stood there staring at her in desbelif of what she just said.

"Thanking you?"

"Yes thanking me"

When she said that Edge got even more upset, it was bad enough that she did this behind his back , but the fact that she was being so calm and unremorseful about it seemed to make his blood boil more and more. He then took a deep breath to try and calm himself down. He then looked at Zaki who was not even paying him any attention but instead she was now casually watching TV. He then picked up the remote control and cut the TV off.

"Um excuse you I was watching that" spoke Zaki as she glared up at him.

"Well you ain't no fucking more! Who the hell do you think you are? You don't do no shit like that! I told you I would think about it, not fucking enroll tomorrow!"

"I think you better calm the hell down" spoke Zaki sternly but she still continued to keep her composure. When she said that Edge took another deep breath.

"Zaki..."

"...Edge you told me last night that you were going to fill out the application!" yelled Zaki as she stood up and they were now face to face.

"No I didn't I said I would think about it"

"Yeah, and you also said that you would fill out a application, now if I were you I'd be less concerned about what I did or didn't do and get the hell out of my face before I break you neck! you malicious ass whole !" and with that Zaki walked passed him toward the bedroom

Edge shook with anger as she walked passed him.

"Oh and by the way Eiji..." spoke zaki as she stopped in mid-step "...I put together a few of, in my opinion your best pieces in that black portfolio" continued Zaki as she pointed to the portfolio she was referring to, which was leaning against the wall in the living room. When she said that Edge's mouth dropped.

"Zaki please don't tell me you went threw my stuff..."

"...yeah and um, look threw them when you can, because I do believe the school will be calling you soon to setup a interview and to look at your work, well goodnight..." and with that Zaki walked to the bedroom and closed the door. Edge was speechless he just slumped down on to the sofa and could not believe what had just happened.

One week Later Edge found himself in the waiting room of the visual arts department of the art institute that Zaki applied him to. He sat there slouched in chair with his black leather portfolio leaning next to him.

'how the hell did Zaki talk me into this?' thought Edge to himself. As he looked around, he saw other prospect students waiting in the waiting room right next to him. Most of them were either Goths or rich preppies. 'Ah man, I don't need to be here' as Edge thought about that he slouched deeper into his seat, he briefly thought about just skipping out, but then he thought about Zaki killing him if he did, he groaned and just continued to wait. Edge was then taken out of his thoughts when the receptionist called his name.

"Mr. Yamada the director of the visual arts department will now see you"

Edge then reluctantly grabbed his portfolio and walked into the office

"Mr. Imawano, there is a Eiji Yamada here to see you about enrollment" stated the receptionist as she led Edge to the office. Then she walked off leaving Edge to just stand at the door way while looking in. what he saw was a huge figure of a man seating in his chair facing the opposite direction. The man then turned around and saw that Edge was still standing in the door way.

"Oh come in come in young man, I don't bite"

Edge then reluctantly walked in and had a seat right in front of the desk. Edge looked at the name that was sitting on the desk and it read Raizo Imawano. When Edge read that he lefted a eye brow. 'Now why does that name sound familiar to me' thought Edge to himself. Edge was then snapped out of his thoughts when Raizo spoke.

"So you want to attend this fine institution"

"Um...yeah sure" stated Edge in a daze as he couldn't help but to stare at the man's extremely long fingernails , they were down right claw like.

" ha ha, well that's great , your fresh out of high school, I saw that when I read you transcripts" stated Raizo in a cheerful voice.

"ah-huh" was all Edge could say as he just stared at Raizo like he was crazy. 'what the hell is so funny' thought Edge to himself

"Well that's great , I love to see young people further there education. You see I love young people."

"Oh really?" spoke Edge as he was now looking at his surrounding and no longer looking at Raizo. Edge shifted uncomfortably in his seat, as he felt awkward being there. 

"Are you nervous young man?'

"Um..."

"...well there is no need to be nervous, just think of me as just one of your peers, you see I can be down, I'm not a jive turkey, I ain't no square, everything will be groovy" Laughed Raizo

when he said that Edge looked at him like he was crazy and sweat dropped.

"Um... yeah...right on, power to the people, and black power" spoke Edge sarcastically to kind of mock Raizo.

Raizo either didn't know Edge was mocking him or didn't care because he just moved on to the business at hand. Raizo then picked up a piece of paper on his desk .

"Okay it says here on your transcript that you just graduated from Gedo high, and,hmm...it looks like you weren't a very good student Mr. Yamada, I sure hope your art is better than your grades, ha, ha, ha' laughed Raizo

When he said that Edge felt his body heat rise, but he tried to keep his composure.

"...But don't worry son this is a art school, that sort of thing can be over looked as long as you have a great portfolio, so then , why don't we look at it shall we?"

and with that Edge handed him the black leather case that held his work. Raizo opened it and as soon as she saw that first piece his expression showed that he was impressed. Raizo looked threw all 25 pieces of work and was completely silent. Edge didn't say a word and just stared at Raizo as he looked threw them. After looking threw them silently Raizo turned back to the first drawing. It was a realistic portrait of a young girl.

"Who is this? You must care for this person because out of all your pieces there is no violence or mutilation happening in this one like the others."

When Raizo asked that Edge looked Away and cleared his throat"

"...Um...that's my girlfriend" mumbled Edge

"Well it's a beautiful piece, they are all beautiful pieces, and I have notice that you have a pattern in your work. Your work is very emotional. I can tell, that how ever you feel about the subject matter, or how you feel at the time, you express it in your work. That is a very good trait to have. Your work also show depth, and detail, you have very grounded skills in both drawing and painting. it's really quite amazing for someone your age"

When he said that Edge looked up with a shocked look on his face.

"No shit, your really think so?" spoke Edge because he couldn't believe what he was hearing.

When he said that Raizo had a look of complete shock written on his face.

"Um young man language"

"Oh yeah sorry" laughed Edge as he scratched the back of his head.

"But yes, your work is extremely professional looking, have you had any type training before?"

"No"

"So all this is raw talent?"

"I guess so"

"Well Mr. Yamada you defiantly have what it takes to excel here"

"Really?"

"That's right welcome to our school"

When Raizo said that Edge couldn't believe what he was hearing. This man said he had talent, and that he had what it takes to excel. No one had ever told him that before, he didn't know what to say. Edge was then taken out of his thoughts when Raizo spoke again.

"But there is one problem"

"I knew it..."

"...No no it's not a big one. You see because your grades from high school aren't exactly ...um how can I say this...um..Up to part with our academic standing, I will be enrolling you in a special class for students that seem to struggle with there study skills. you will just have attend this class once a week for an hour, and then the following semester, if we see that your grades are fine you won't have to take the class anymore. So how does that sound Mr. Yamada?"

"That's cool"

"Right on!"

"Solid!" mocked Edge once more.

"great well I'll just enroll you right now for your first semester courses" spoke Raizo as he began to type into his computer all of Edge's information and then he clicked the enter button and it was done, Edge was now enrolled.

"Well welcome, and congratulations" spoke Raizo as he took his big claw hand out to shake Edge's hand.

"Hey thanks man" spoke Edge with a smile on his face

"Anytime dude" spoke Raizo still trying to sound young "now on your way out the receptionist will help you with any kind of payment plain options or finical aide questions you may have. Good luck and work hard, if you need anything just call ahead and make an appointment,"

"Thanks again" spoke Edge as he walked out

"Anytime homeboy" laughed Raizo.

Eleswhere at Daigo and Akira's home , Akira, Daigo , Gan and Zaki were playing cards. Zaki had just got home from work and was playing while still in her work clothes.

"So how was work Zaki" asked Akira as she looked at her cards.

"It was fine, you know I work with Natsu there right" spoke Zaki

"No I didn't know that"

"Hey Zaki have you heard from Edge today?" asked Gan as he took a swig of his beer.

"No I haven't heard from him or seen him all day, but that doesn't surprise me, I think he went on his interview today" spoke Zaki nonchalantly as she continued to play the game at hand.

"Interview? Is he applying for another job or something?" asked Akira

:"Um no not exactly" answered Zaki

"Then what kind of interview is it?" asked Gan

"He didn't tell you guys?"asked Zaki as she drew a card

"no, tell us what?" asked Daigo

"ah well that doesn't surprise me" spoke Zaki once again in a nonchalant tone.

"well what is it?" aske Gan more interested now

"Well if he didn't tell you then I guess he has his reasons, I'm not tellin you anything, you guys still havn't told me where he works" spoke Zaki with a smirk on her face as she looked at her cards.

"It's not our secret to tell" spoke Daigo camly

"Ah well there you go" answered Zaki

Just then there was a knock at the front door.

"I'll get it" spoke Daigo as he got up and headed for the front door. And to his surprise her saw Edge when he opened it.

"Hey what's up boss" spoke Edge as he walked into the house

"Hey Edge, come on in, there is some beer in the frig if you want some"

"Cool" spoke Edge as he headed for the kitchen and saw everyone there at the table playing cards.

When he walked in Zaki didn't look from her cards once as he opened the frig and grabbed him a beer.

"So how'd it go" spoke Zaki calmly with a smirk on her face.

"that's what I came over for to tell you" spoke Edge as he opened his beer and

started drinking it.

"How the hell did what go!" spoke Gan in a frustrated tone

"None of your fuckin business, you fat fag!" yelled Edge in joking yet aggressive tone. Zaki and Akira just laughed as Daigo rolled his eyes and took a seat and resumed there card game.

"Watch your fuckin mouth Yamada cause..." started Gan

"...Ah shut the fuck up" interrupted Edge as he walked over to where Zaki was sitting and gave her a quick peck on the lips.

"how'd it go Eiji? Asked Zaki as she looked up at him with a smirk

Edge wore a smirk of his own which basically told her the answer.

"Really?" spoke Zaki as she stood up. When she did that Edge opened up his arms and Zaki dove into them and they haply embraced.

"I'm in" was all Edge said as he held her.

"You see I told..." Edge cut her off with a kiss and when they broke from it. They just stood there in a embrace and he looked at her.

"Thanks" was all he said

"Don't thank me, you did it"

"what did he do? " asked Akira

"None of your business skinny" spoke Edge

"skinny? Look who is talking"

Edge just laughed and started heading for the door with his beer still in his hand.

"Hey Edge where you going you just got here?" asked Daigo

"Well I got some business to take care of then I'm going home, I just came by to tell Zaki my news" spoke Edge as he opened up the front door "well I'll call you later Zaki" continued Edge on his way out.

"Alright and congratulations again Eiji" 

"Thanks, talk to you later babe" and with that he walked out of the house.

Later Edge found himself at his mother's job, it was a fancy hotel where she worked there as a receptionist at the desk. He felt a little uncomfortable being in a fancy environment like that with many rich people there, as he walked threw the sliding glass doors he noticed people where staring at him, he only ignored them after all this happened eveytime he came there is visit his mother at work. He then walked up to the front desk, unfortunately he didn't see his mother anywhere to be found.

"Hey um is Mrs. Yamada here?" asked Edge as he lended on the counter and talked to the young receptionist, she looked slightly frighten of him. Edge then pulled out a cigarette and was about to light it.

"Um sure you can't smoke in here" spoke the woman nervously

"ah shit...well just tell Mrs. Yamada here son is out here and needs to talk to her" spoke Edge as he put his cigarette away. The young receptionist only nodded and then left the counter to go look for Mrs. Yamada. Edge waited at the counter for a few minutes waiting to see his mother. Inpatients was written all over his face and his body language read obvious annoyance, but a few minutes went by and Edge looked up to see his mother coming from a back room behind the counter with a smile on her face.

"Eiji-chan ! what a pleasant surprise!" spoke Mrs. Yamada with a big smile on her face and opened arms , and she walked from behind the counter and gave Edge a hug.

"Hey ma" was Edge could say because he was kind of embarrassed that his mother was acting like she hadn't seen him in years when it's only been about a week since the last time he saw her.

"So what did I do to deserve such a wonderful surprise on my lunch break?" spoke Mrs. Yamada as she and Edge begin to walk out of the hotel.

"Well ma, I need to talk to you" spoke Edge in a little nervous tone, he didn't know how his mother would take the news that he was about to tell her. Would she laugh at him and said that he wouldn't be able to succeed..no that's not like his mother but still this was a big step for him...a huge step and he didn't know about telling her, and on top of that he felt so corny, so what he's going to school, it's not big deal anyway right? Thoughts such a these ran crazy threw Edge's head as he and his mother walked.

"Well Eiji if you have something to say, then just say it, I don't have a whole hour for a lunch break you know" Spoke Mrs. Yamada as she sat next to a big fountain that was outside the hotel and begin to take out a sandwich that she packed for her lunch. Edge just reluctantly sat next to her.

"Well okay, um..." Edge took a deep breath before her would start again

"...Damn it Eiji just spit it out already!" yelled Mrs. Yamada out of announce

Edge sweat dropped at his mother out burst, she was always so moody, for most part she over cheerful, and then out of no where when you least expect it she would snap, but it would only last for a split second, that always freak Edge out about his mother. He looked over at his mom and notice she was back to her cheerful ways just humming and eating her sandwich.

"Um...yeah...so anyway like I was saying...um...I've enrolled in college " Spoke Edge quickly.

"That's nice dear" spoke Mrs. Yamada nonchalantly as she continued to eat. The two of them just sat there in silence for a few seconds, until it finally hit her what her youngest son just said.

"YOU WHAT?" yelled Mrs. Yamada out of disbelief, Edge couldn't tell if it was out of joy or anger so he stood up from the fountain and begin slowly backing away. 

"Yeah Ma, I ...um...enrolled at the art institute...it's not my fault ma Zaki made me do it..."

"You were excepted already?"

"Um...yeah"

"And your enrolled?"

"Ah-huh" spoke Edge nervously , he still couldn't read from his mother if this was a good thing or bad.

Mrs. Yamada now standing up with her son, just stood there for a few minutes in deep thought, for a second.

"Um..mom? is everything alright? Don't go all menopause on me..."

"Oh Eiji , I'm so proud of you!" yelled Mrs. Yamada as she quickly embraced her son. " I can't believe it! I'm going to have both of my boys be college graduates! First Yuji and now you! I knew you had it in you, I knew it!"

"Um...Mom...your hugging me too tight..."

"Oh sorry " spoke Mrs. Yamada as she stopped hugging Edge.

"Yeah...but um.. the cost..." started Edge

"...Oh Eiji, you know better than that..."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm talking about the cost, by us being a low income family , you qualify of final aide just like Yuji did, when I get home tonight I'll get out pay stubs and final information together for, I'll have Maki bring it to your apartment tomorrow"

"Re...really?"

"Of course"

"You're the best" spoke Edge as he grabbed his mother and hugged her

"It's nothing, it's the least I could do...I know your going to do well I'm so proud of you" when said that last comment he voice begin to tremble and tears rolled don't her face.

Mrs. Yamada couldn't believe what she heard from her youngest son, he was going to college. Who saw that one coming? Edge one of the baddest fighters that ever walked the halls of Gedo high was now becoming a responsible man with a future.


	5. chapter 5

"Hello?"

"Hey Natsu, what's up" spoke the male voice over the phone. The voice sounded a bit nervous and a bit familiar but it was around 6:00pm in the evening and Natsu was taking a nap so she couldn't really place the voice, when the phone rang it had woke her up.

"…Um..who..who is this?" spoke Natsu in a very groggy voice

"What? You don't know who this is!" yelled the voice as if he was insulted.

"Um…"

"…Damn it , its me ! Shoma!" yelled Shoma out of Anger over the other end of the phone.

"Oh…yeah, ok sorry. What do you want? I just woke up" spoke Natsu in a very nonchalant tone.

"Well I just thought I give you a call, since its been a week since we graduated and I haven't seen or heard from you in a while since you started working at that poetry café. So how's work by the way?"

"Tiring"

"Oh"

there was a brief moment of silence as Shoma didn't know what to say at this point.

"So um…anyway anything new?" asked Shoma nervously as he tried to start a conversation.

"Look Shoma, I'm really tired , I've worked all week and this is my only day off that I've had for awhile…"

"…Oh okay well um look, I was callin to see if you wanted to go with me to Kyouske's party that he is throwing Saturday night."

"Um, I uh already told Hina that I would go with her, Batsu and Iycino…"

"Oh" sounded Shoma a bit disappointed

"Well Shoma I really have to go…"

"…oh okay…well …um…I'll see you there right?"

"Yeah sure whatever"

"Oaky well…" Shoma was cut off as Natsu hung up the phone on him.

"Damn" spoke Shoma to himself as he notice she hung up on him.

He just reluctantly hung up the phone and laid on his bed on his back looking up at the ceiling. He felt like that phone call was a complete waste of time. He had noticed their whole senor year Natsu was acting strange and very withdrawn from him. And he just didn't understand it. Was it something he said? He honestly didn't know, all he knew was that he was in love with her, but she just didn't seem to be feeling the same way. Shoma had wanted Natsu for years and at one point he thought he was making progress with her, until their senor year, everything just seemed to change and fall apart. All he wanted was to get closer to Natsu, but she didn't seem like she wanted anything to do with him for some time now. Shoma just laid there on the bed staring into space not knowing what to do at this point. Maybe he should just give up, but no he couldn't do that, he loved her and he wanted her to know that. But at the same time he didn't want to look like a fool. Shoma was just completely perplexed about this whole dilemma.

The next day Shoma found himself eating lunch with Batsu at this burger place talking about the night before and his conversation with Natsu.

"So, what'd you say she said again?" spoke Batsu in a nonchalant tone as he scraffed down his double cheese burger with the works.

"She said… she was tired, and that she was going to the party with you , Hinata and Iycino" spoke Shoma as he just picked with his fries, he didn't really have much of a appetite, Natsu was the only thing that was on his mind, he just wish she would open up to him.

"Well that is true, we are all going to Kyouskue's party together, but that didn't mean you couldn't come with us…" spoke Batsu again as he took another big bite out of his burger and talking with his mouth full.

"Yeah but…" started Shoma, but was soon cut of by Batsu

"…You know what I think? I just think that maybe she's sick of you"

"What! What do you mean?"

"Its just like I said. Just because we are all going together, that doesn't mean you couldn't come with us, if Natsu still gave a damn about you, then why didn't she invite you to come with our group. To tell you the truth Shoma, I'm not no romance expert, Lord knows I'm not, but Natsu just don't seem to be feeling you. Just let it go and be okay with that fact that your just friends" Batsu said all this in a laughing type tone, which didn't make things better with the way Shoma felt.

"So wait, are you telling me that, that Natsu is not interested in me at all?"

"Bingo bro…" spoke Batsu in a nonchalant tone and he continue to wolf down his food with no care in the world.

"…But then, why won't she just tell me? I mean we have known each other for years, and Natsu's not the type to bite her tongue, especially not to spare anyone's

feels…"

"Look man, I don't have all the answers, all I know are the signs, and from what you told me she is giving you all the signs that say 'leave me the hell alone'" Laughed Batsu.

"Yo, I'm glad this shit is funny to you man!" yelled Shoma

"Calm down Shoma, for real, this is not the end of the world…just the end of you having a chance with Natsu…face it man, you waited too long to make your move on her, she probably already has a boyfriend…"

"Don't say that, please don't say that…look there still a chance right? I mean all senior year Hinata was pissed at you and giving you the cold shoulder remember, but you guys still hooked up. So maybe Natsu's mad about me about something, don't you think? And if I make it up to her maybe she'll give me a chance right?"

"…Um yeah that's pretty wishful thinking…but if you ask me I think you should let her go and find another girl to put all your energy and time into, and as for me and Hinata, yeah that's true that she was very short and cold toward me, but at the same time we still talked and hung out, when she didn't have her panties in a knot, so it's still not the same, it seems to me Natsu just cut you off completely as a friend as well as a crush, but then again that's just me, don't take my word for it…"

When Batsu said that Shoma glared up at him as he was losing his patients from his friend's lack of support.

"Don't worry I won't take your word for it Batsu, damn who's side are you on anyway?"

"Yours man, I'm just trying to spare you the humiliation that you seem to want so bad."

Shoma didn't say anything, what could he say , everything that Batsu was saying was making complete sense perhaps he did wait too long to make a move on Natsu, if so then this would be the biggest mistake he had ever made in his life, one that would haunt him for the rest of his life, that's why he wanted to be so persistent, to make up for the loss time that he wasted for all those years that he couldn't have been with her.

Just then Hinata walked into the burger place, Batsu and Shoma saw her walk in.

"Yo, Hinata over here!" yelled Batsu as he motioned her over to where they were.

"Oh, Batsu there you are, I've been looking for you." Spoke Hinata in a very cheerful voice as she walked over to them.

"Hmm? You been looking for me? How come?"

"Well, I'm kind of in the mood for a spar, and your always a good sparring partner, what do you say?" spoke Hinata with excitement in her voice.

"Well sure no problem, but I just ate, and me and Shoma were kind of talking about something that you might can help him with, so what do ya say you take a seat and give Shoma some insight on the topic" spoke Batsu with a smirk on his face.

"Oh, okay, but what's the topic?"

"Natsu" Shoma said in a depressed soft tone as he continued to stare at his food that he wasn't eating.

"Oh…" was all Hinata said as she took her seat next to Batsu

Shoma looked up at them just in time to see Batsu wrap his arm around her. As soon as he saw that he felt his heart drop, because all he could think about is how that could be him and Natsu, and it hurt him like hell to think that he would never have that chance with her now.

"Yeah Hina , you and Natsu are still best friends right?" asked Batsu as he played with her now long brown hair.

"Yeah of course we are…why? What's the problem guys?"

"Well Shoma here is trying to figure out why she's giving him the cold shoulder…right Shoma?"

"Yeah Hinata, is there something I don't know, I mean all senior year she has been really withdrawn from me, did I piss her off or something?"

When Shoma asked Hinata that she felt a bit of panic race over her, it was true that she knew something about the topic but the question was, should she tell Shoma? Natsu had confided in her, and she couldn't tell her best friend's secrets, but at the same time, Shoma was asking for her help.

"Well , um the truth is Shoma, Natsu is really stressed out…um I really shouldn't tell you, because if she wanted you to know , I think she would have told you…"

"Come on Hina have a heart, was it something I did to stress her out?"

"…well not really, that I can tell you"

"Oh really? So she's not pissed at me?"

"No I don't think she is Shoma, now that's all I can tell you"

"…Well does she talk to you about me at all Hina? Can you at least tell me that much?"

"Well…yeah, she's had a few things to say about you…but um…"

"…But what!" spoke Shoma as he felt that he was about to jump out of his skin from her taking so long.

"…Um but Ah…Look Shoma if you want to know what's wrong with Natsu I suggest to you talk to her yourself, It's really not my place to tell her business you know"

"Yeah I know…but the next time you see her, just tell her I'm concerned and that I hope we're still friends okay Hina…" and with that said Shoma stood up from his seat and headed for the door.

"Yo Shoma where you going?" asked Batsu

"I gotta go, I have a lot on my mind, later…"

"…OH okay, well um, then that means your not going to eat this then right?" asked Batsu as he pointed at the food that Shoma left behind

"Nah man, knock yourself out, see ya…" and with that Shoma was gone.

The next day Shoma found himself at Natsu job, it was a new poetry reading café that was located up down. He walked in reluctantly as the atmosphere felt bizarre to him, mostly everyone there was wearing black and they didn't clap when they enjoyed something, they just snapped their fingers, and Shoma felt as though that was odd, he also felt that guy that was standing on the stage was odd, Shoma couldn't understand anything that the guy was saying, the only thing he could make out was he was complaining about how life deled him a bad hand and that the guy wanted to die. Shoma rolled his eyes at the guy as he continued to recite his poem.

_'what a moron, how can Natsu work in this depressing place, these people are losers that have nothing better to do then complain about there lives. this shit is really stupid, and if that guy wants to die so bad, why don't he ask me to put him out of his misery, with one good hit from my bat, I'm sure he won't be complaining anymore, but anyway stay focus, you gotta find Natsu, but remember just play it off like your here to get something to eat or something.' _

Shoma continued to walk through the place, he finally found a seat in the back somewhere away from the guy reciting his poem. Shoma just sat there silently alone at a table scanning the area for Natsu, when a waitress came up to his table.

"Hello can I help you with anything?" spoke the waitress

Shoma looked up and to his surprise he saw Zaki was his waitress. He was surprised for a moment and didn't know what to say at first, but then he remembered what she asked him.

"Oh yeah…um I'll have a…well um…um…well does this place serve anything but cappuccino or coffee?" spoke Shoma nervously

"…Um yeah, we have all types of things it depends on what you want" spoke Zaki as she gave him a menu. "I'll just let you look at the menu and come back to you, but first can I start you out with a drink?" she continued

"ah no, um I'll just take a water for right now."

"Okay, I'll be right back with your water" and with that Zaki started to walk off but Shoma stopped her.

"Um wait up…"

"…Yeah"

"…uh well I was wondering um…is ah…Natsu working tonight?"

"Yeah"

"Oh okay, well um…I was wondering…um…well…"

"…Do you want me to get Natsu for you?" finally snapped Zaki

"Yeah uh, could you? That is if it's no trouble…"

"…No it's no trouble, she'll be right out with your water…" and with that Zaki walked off.

Shoma took a deep breath now that the conversation was over, he just felt so nervous being at Natsu's job.

_'I hope she's not pissed off when she finds out that I'm here'_ he thought to himself as he looked over the menu.

A few minutes had passed, and he had put the menu away, he decided the get a Ruben sandwich with a basket of fries. He sat there nervous and alone, as he continued to wait for Natsu to come with his water, he kept trying to think of what to say to her.

'_…so Natsu how are you…nah…um how about Natsu you look great, have you lost some weight?...oh hell no she's smack me for that one for sure because she would think I was making fun of her…okay well maybe I could say Natsu you look really nice today…no she would just return and say something like 'whatever Shoma I'm at work and I look and feel like crap, go somewhere else if you're here to make fun of me!' _Shoma shuttered at the thought of that, fighting with her was the last thing he wanted to do with her. As he continued to sit there and mentally tried to prepare himself for their conversation. He then noticed a glass of water landed on the table right in front of his face.

"Well here's your water, now what the hell are you doing here? No wait let me guess, you're here to make fun of me and my job aren't you Shoma! Well if you are I don't have time for this!"

Shoma looked up to see Natsu not looking too happy as she towered over his sitting form.

"Natsu?..."

"Don't 'Natsu' me; tell me what are you doing here?"

"…Um what do you mean? I came here to eat…I was just in the neighborhood and I saw the place, and thought I'd just get something to eat, I didn't even remember that you worked here honest…"

"Don't lie to me Shoma! Zaki told me that you asked for me! So you had to have known that I worked here!"

"….um well yeah…but…but…I didn't realize that until after I walked in…" spoke Shoma as he began to sweat and laugh nervously.

"Whatever…so what will it be?" Spoke Natus as she was getting ready to write down his order.

"Huh?"

"I said, what will it be? Your order that is? You are getting something other than water aren't you?" spoke Natsu as he patients were getting thinner by the minute.

"Oh yeah yeah right, um I want the Ruben sandwich and a basket of fries…"

"Will that be all?" Spoke Natsu as she just wrote it down and not look at him ones.

"…um yeah.."

"…Okay it will just be a minute" spoke Natsu in an irritated tone as she began to walk off.

"Uh Natsu wait hold up…"

"What!" snapped Natsu as she turned to look at him.

"Well…um how have you been?"

"Shoma I'm working!"

"I know I know, I just wanted to know how you been that's all, we never really talk anymore and I barely see you since we graduated and I really just want to know how your doing…"

"Are you being for real Shoma? Because if this is your idea of a joke I'm not in the mood!"

"No I'm serious, no joke…"

"…well? I don't want to bore you, but I haven't been doing so well?" spoke Natsu as she calmed down a little after she saw that Shoma was being sincere.

"Really? How come?" spoke Shoma as his own heart began to break as he saw Natsu's apparent sorrow in her voice and face.

"well…I don't really have time to tell you the whole story now, but if you really want to talk I get off in a hour…"

"…Sure, yeah I'll wait"

"…well okay, I gotta get back to work now…and um Shoma?"

"Yeah?"

"You better give me a good tip…" spoke Natsu as she winked at him and walked off.

Shoma blushed when she did that, he couldn't help it, he was so in love with her, and by her asking him to wait for her to get off work to talk was giving him new hope.

Natsu went back to work with a lot on her mind, and it was obvious to herself and her co-workers that she was distracted. She was kind of sulking, and she was busting tables and taking orders slower than she would regularly do. She had gotten a few orders wrong, and at this point she was just cleaning off a table when Zaki walked past.

"Natsu? Are you okay?" asked Zaki as she took Natsu out of scrubbing rampage of the poor table that she was cleaning.

"Um yeah Zaki, why wouldn't I be?" spoke Natsu as she turned to look at Zaki who was standing behind her.

"…well besides the fact that your rubbing off the finish of that poor table, got two orders wrong, and look like a zombie…"

"…um…"

"…Look Natsu, I know I don't know you that well but it looks to me since that guy walked in you been acting strange, and I'm not tryin to pry into your business, but if you don't get it together either your going to snap or I am, because I can't work under these conditions and I know you can't…"

"…Okay okay, yeah something is bothering me, and yeah it does have something to do with Shoma…"

"Well what's wrong, he seems like a nice enough guy, a little on the nervous side, but other than that he doesn't seem like the type to bring any trouble…"

"Well…um yeah he is pretty nice, but…"

"…But what?"

"…well it's a long story…"

"…well just give me the edited version, but you need to get this out of your system, or your going to drive yourself crazy and the people that work with you. And I have enough stress from the man in my life to deal with as it is…" spoke Zaki in a laughing tone

Natsu laugh too as she thought about what Zaki just told her.

"Yeah well Zaki, Shoma and I have had a kind of love hate relationship all through high school. I had this huge crush on him, and for a long time I was even thinking that I was in love with him at one time, but now, I think my feelings have changed. And I don't know why. I just think maybe it's because of a lot of stress going on in my life with me deciding not to go to Gorin University even thought I received a full scholarship, but I just don't want to go there. I want to go to culinary school instead to become a chef, but anyway, the point is, with all the stress in my life right now, I don't think I need him in my life to constantly fight with. So instead I've been avoiding him, and I think he still has feelings for me. I just don't know what to do."

Zaki looked at her in silence for a few minutes to soak in everything she had told her, Zaki then looked across the room to where Shoma was sitting. She then looked back at Natsu.

"Natsu…what you're doing is wrong."

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"I mean, when someone has feelings for you, you can't avoid them and act like nothing is there. Now if you really don't have feelings for Shoma then that's your business, and I understand that, but at the same time you can't avoid him. You need to tell him strait up that you don't share the same feelings for him anymore. He really has a right to know. If you don't tell him your just being selfish and dwelling on your own problems, but just because you have things to work through, does not give you the right to cause another person mental anguish. He needs to know how you feel, that way he will have a choice on whether or not he wants to continued to pursue you or not. After that it's pretty much up to him what he wants to do, but at least you will have a clean conscious."

After Zaki told her that Natsu sighed, she knew what Zaki was telling her was true, but she just didn't want to face this.

"I…I know your right Zaki…I just don't know if I can tell him so soon…I really don't want to hurt him…"

"Well leading him on is more painful than letting him go and telling him the truth…but hey don't take my word for it, that's the funny thing about advice, you don't have to take it, but just think about what I've told you, and put yourself in his shoes. Anyway I gotta get back to work, I hope this helped…" and with that said Zaki walked off leaving Natsu to ponder on her words.

Later after Natsu's shift was over she walked out of the café to find Shoma standing there waiting for her.

"Hey" spoke Shoma simply

"Hey Shoma…I see you really did wait for me"

"Of course I did, I'm a man of my word"

When he said that Natsu softly smiled at him as they proceeded to walk, down the quiet night street.

"So Natsu?"

"Yeah"

"Tell me what's on your mind, you said you weren't doing too well. Are you okay?"

Natsu only sighed because she knew what she had to tell him, but as she looked down at his caring expression, she wasn't sure if she could tell him how she really felt. She honestly didn't want to hurt him, it wasn't that she didn't love him anymore, it was just that she didn't see him in that way anymore. And it was breaking her heart to just think about how this would effect him.

"Shoma…" started Natsu as she look strait ahead, she couldn't bare to make eye contact with him any longer as she held back tears.

"Yes Natsu…"

"Shoma, I've been going through a lot in these past few months, and I just think I'm almost at my breaking point…"

"Wha…what do you mean Natsu? Look I'm here for you, if you need a shoulder to cry on. I've always been there for you. You got a friend for life, whether you want it or not."

"I…I know that Shoma…but, I just really think a lot of my problems I need to deal with them on my own. It's only stress after all…"

"Natsu, I don't; care what it is, if something is bothering you, you shouldn't bottle it up, that's what friends are for…"

When Shoma said that Natsu looked down at him with surprise in her eyes. 'What Shoma's really acting like a mature gentlemen? Where did this side of him come from?' Thought Natsu to herself.

"Why Shoma, I had no idea you were so sensitive and understanding."

Shoma blushed at this statement and looked away from her.

"Yeah well um…you're not the only one that did some growing up this year…"

"I guess your right"

They continued to walk in silence for a few moments, when Natsu finally decided to break the uncomfortable silence.

"I'm not going to Gorin University…" blurted out Natsu out of the blue.

When she said that Shoma stopped in his tracks, he froze. He didn't know what to say, he wasn't sure if this was just a joke or if she was serious. As he stood there on the sidewalk froze he silently prayed to himself for it to just be a joke. He didn't know how to deal with Natsu not being there at Gorin University with him. First Roberto leaving going to the pros and now this. Natsu noticed that he stopped walking and stopped and turned and looked at him.

"Sho…Shoma?"

"That is not funny Natsu…" was all he could say as he continued to stand there and stare down at his feet.

"Sho…"

"…I SAID THAT IS NOT FUNNY!" Finally yelled Shoma, he didn't know how to take this news, it was hurting him to know that she would not be there with him. He thought that they were going to do this together, he felt abandonment, he felt betrayed. How long had she been keeping this information from him? When did she decide to do this? Why is she doing this? These thoughts raced in his mind over and over again

"NOW WAIT A MINTUE! WHO DO YOU THINK YOU'RE YELLING AT LIKE THAT? I THOUGHT YOU SAID YOU WERE GOING TO BE THERE FOR ME NO MATTER WHAT!" Yelled Natsu

"Yeah but Natsu this is stupid!"

"WHAT?"

"Yeah this doesn't make any sense! Why aren't you going to Gorin University? I mean you got a full scholarship for God sake! Are you just FUCKIN STUPID?"

"WHAT? HOW DARE YOU!"

"How dare me! How dare you! When were you fuckin going to tell me this! You left me in the dark all this fucking time! I thought we were going to go there together! I bet you fuckin knew you weren't going for a long time! And what school are you going to go to Natsu!"

"Frist of all I didn't have to tell you anything, it's my life after all, and second stop yelling at me! You're not my fuckin father!"

"Oh so your saying that you don't owe me a EXPLANATION?"

"WOW YOU CATCH ON PRETTY QUICK!"

"SAY WHAT?"

"That's right! Look I don't owe you any damn thing Shoma! Look I'm not going to Gorin University and that is final!"

"So what the hell are you going to do Natsu? Work in that crappy coffee café for the rest of your life? If your not going to Gorin University where the hell are you going to go?"

"Not that it's any of your business, but…Look I don't have to explain myself to you!" and with that said Natsu begin to walk away from him.

"FINE BE THAT WAY I DON'T FUCKIN CARE!" yelled Shoma at her as she walked away.

"I KNOW YOU DON'T YOU ASS HOLE!" yelled Natsu back not looking back at him once.

_Well that went well…_ thought Shoma to himself sarcastically and with that he walked home alone with much on his mind.


End file.
